Façade
by DracosDragon969
Summary: Ron has a secret admire that isn't so secret. Pansy has to deal with playing second fiddle to herself. And why is Pansy so important to the Dark Lord? Please R&R. New Chapter Up.
1. Start of Something More

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Start of Something More

* * *

**_

Hermione stopped to pull out her school list parchment from her blue jean pocket, she wanted to make sure that all of her school items were purchased and accounted for.

"Bloody Hell Hermione you've checked that list at least four times already."

Hermione swirled around quickly to face one of her two best friends. "Ron, I just want to make sure that we have all of our school things. As head girl, I want to make sure that this year goes as smooth as possible."

"Sorry Hermione, I forget how important this year is to you and all." Ron didn't really want to argue at the moment and only wanted to keep the peace amongst everyone. "So… since we have all of our school items, where are we headed to next?" Ron quickly looked at the group of teenagers.

"Well… I told a cute Ravenclaw that I would meet him at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, so I guess I'll be heading that way." Ginny stated to her friends and older brother.

Ron stared at his little sister. "Hey, what guy from Ravenclaw?" before he could get the question out, Ginny had already taken off running in the direction of the ice cream parlor. "Ginny, you get back here or I'm telling mum." Ron knew it was a lost cause, yelling at her in the middle of the street, but as an older brother it was worth a shot. He quickly turned back to his friends.

"Well Luna and I were going to go by Magical Menagerie." Harry said as he took the hand of the sixth year Ravenclaw standing next to him. "I want to get her an owl for her birthday present." They started walking in the same direction as Ginny.

"Just make sure your back at the Burrow before dinner or mum is going to have a fit." Ron said to the backs of Harry and Luna. He knew Harry had heard him, because his green eyed friend waved him off and continued walking.

"I guess that just leaves me and you beautiful." Ron stated as he turned to face his female know-it-all friend of six years.

He could see the hesitation in Hermione eyes.

"Well… not exactly Ron. I wanted to go by the book shop again, there were a few books that had caught my eye earlier." Sensing Ron's disappointment at being abandoned yet again, she quickly added. "Your welcome to come, but I don't know how long I'll be."

"No, I think I'll pass, I've seen enough books to last a lifetime. You go on ahead." He knew he was considered a little thick, but he had more sense than to enter a bookstore with Hermione Granger. "Go on, don't look at me like that." He said giving his friend a slight push in the direction of the bookstore. "I'll see you later at dinner. I think I'll go by Quality Quidditch Supplies." He gave his friend one last wave and entered the store in front of him.

Ron walked over to the Chudley Cannon section to see if there were any new items on display. After working for Fred and George all summer at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes he still had a pocket full of Galleons to spend. He quickly stopped walking as he looked at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She didn't seem to notice him staring at her and continued to read from a book about the Chudley Cannon Quidditch team. She looked amazing and yet he couldn't get his voice to coherently form the words.

As she placed the book back on the shelf, she turned to see the guy she had wanted to be with since her first year at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe he was directly in front of her. As a sixteen year old hormonal teenage girl she did the only thing she knew to restrain herself, she smiled at him. By the look on his face, she presumed he was just as surprised to see her. She decided that maybe she should speak, because their silence towards each other was getting a bit nerving.

"Hello." She stated as she looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Uh… hello." Ron stated as he stared at the small thin girl in front of him. She had long jet black hair that fell down her back with large deep curls, her eyes were a light green and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a small tight fitting sweater. And in the eyes of Ron she was the perfect height, standing at 5'7.

"Did you want to get pass?" She stated to the tall handsome boy in front of her. Ron was brought back to reality, she was waiting for a reply.

"Uh…hello." Ron stated as he ran his hand through his deep red hair. He was nervous and at a loss of words, and it didn't help that he had not heard her question.

The girl laughed. Ron liked her laugh, it seemed as if her whole body laughed with her.

"I think you already said that."

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Well… I think I should be on my way, my friends get very possessive of me and I would hate to leave them waiting." She stated as she stared at Ron, inside she was hoping he was buying this excuse.

Ron finally sensing that she would be leaving if he didn't stop her decided to talk about anything, his eyes landed on the shelf before him.

"Are you a Chudley Cannon fan?" Ron asked trying to keep the beautiful girl with him a little longer.

"Why yes, I rather do enjoy the team. My father and I go and see them play whenever he's not busy." She smiled again.

"Wicked, I've never met a girl who was into watching league quidditch, well except the female Gryffindor chasers but that was because they were on the team. I also have a sneaky suspension they were trying to impress Fred and George." He stopped to draw a quick breath. "Do you play?"

He had to shut up he was blabbing.

She laughed again. "Well… no but my friends play, and I've seen you play as well." She blushed. "You're a very skilled Keeper, Mr. Weasley."

Ron went scarlet, so she had watched him play. That could only mean… she went to school with him. "Ron." He said smiling.

"What?" She asked as she stared at him in confusion.

"Call me Ron." She stared at him, but they both quickly shared a smile. "Do you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm in my seventh year."

"Now see that's were your wrong, I would have noticed a beautiful girl like you in one of my classes."

"You would think so, but you haven't." She smirked.

"Well Miss… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

She stared into his eyes, she really did not want to answer this question. She had a feeling that the answer would only disappoint him. Her mind quickly thought about the muggle play she had read during the summer.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Not knowing the meaning of her answer, Ron looked down at her in confusion.

"Are you avoiding my question?" He asked.

She stepped closer catching him by surprise and pinned him against the wall. She stood on her toes and whispered "I'm doing much more than that Ron." She winked at him and walked out of the shop.

Ron remained against the wall, he could still feel her breath. Merlin, he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

* * *

Pansy: So this story is about Ron and I

DracosDragon969: Yep!

Ron: Is there going to be sex scenes…

DracosDragon969: Uh… Yeah I do have the R rating for a reason

Pansy: Just don't make me look like a dumb whore, it seems like I play one in every fanfic

Ron: Yes but a cute whore none the less

Pansy: Thanks…I think

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it. Now please review**

**HUGS AND KISSES**


	2. No Clothes, No Excuse

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_**No Clothes, No Excuses

* * *

**_

"Draco, get your arse up right now!" The blonde hair blue-eyed girl screamed.

The teenage boy in question sleepily opened his eyes, looked at the girl and quickly went back to sleep. She was frustrated, every time she stayed with Draco he did something to piss her off.

"I said get up now." She quickly waved her hand in front of the boy. "Mobilicorpus."

The boy lifted five feet into the air and hovered.

"What the Hell!" He screamed at the girl below who was trying hard not to break her concentration. "Put me down now!"

She smirked, as Draco looked wide eyed at her. He knew she could do magic without a wand, but felt that demonstrating her talent by waking him out of his sleep was a little much.

"Don't play stupid with me Draco unless you want to learn how to fly without your broom." She sneered at him. "I want my damn clothes, now!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, though I must say the view is spectacular from up here." The gray eyed Slytherin stated, as he noticed she had on nothing but a thin yellow silk sheet.

"Where the hell are my clothes Draco, I know either you or that asshole Blaise hid them from me."

"What's that Pansy, I couldn't hear you floating so high in the air. If you could just repeat yourself, I'm sure I could be of assistance." He sarcastically stated.

She lessened her concentration and Draco drifted down 2 feet. "I said where the hell are my clothes?" She knew he was only trying to piss her off and she was reluctantly falling into his trap.

"How the hell should I know?" He smirked. "Pansy, if this is some mild attempt to get me to sleep with you, I will have to ask you to…."

The door to the room opened and in walked a tall muscular brown haired teenage boy.

"Oh….. I see you two are busy, I'll just come back later." He hurriedly turned and tried to exit the room before he became her next victim.

"Wait…" She waved her hand and the door slammed trapping the boy in the room. "… if I didn't know any better I'd say you had something to do with this as well. "Petrificus Totalus" She hissed and the boy froze up and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Don't leave Blaise, stay and join the party."

She looked up to find Draco laughing at the sight of his friend on the floor helpless. Sensing her gaze Draco quickly decided to end their morning chat.

"Pansy you're a witch, you could just summon your trunk." Draco smirked as he saw realization dawn on Pansy. He found it quite amusing how she allowed people to get the best of her.

She sheepishly waved her hand and watched as Draco fell to his bed.

Draco retrieved his wand and walked over to Blaise to release him from the spell. He held out his hand to help his friend from the floor.

Blaise stood up rubbing his head as he walked towards Pansy. "What the hell is your problem this morning?"

"I'm tired… and I know how you and him." She pointed at Draco. "Are always playing tricks on me. We don't have time for this, we have to be at King's Cross soon." She summoned her trunk with her hand and waited for it to arrive.

"Yeah well, playing tricks on you is priceless, we couldn't pass up the opportunity." Blaise said. "And when did you start caring about getting back to school?"

"Since, she talked to that muggle loving fool Ron yesterday in the Quality Quidditch Supply store." Draco replied quickly. Pansy had a look of horror on her face, she had not realized that anyone could have seen her little chat. "I didn't think it was you at first but then I realized you had charmed your hair and eye color again, although I find you look best as a blonde."

"Shut Up!" She playful hit Draco. "You're just upset, because you'll have to spend the year with Granger in your cozy new dorm room. Should Blaise and I start sending out the wedding invitations now or wait until after Christmas?"

Draco had found out two weeks ago that he was indeed head boy and that he would be sharing a dormitory with Hermione.

"Good one Pansy. but the only thing I am going to need is one of Snapes' undetectable poisons."

Pansy smiled at her two friends, she really could not bring herself to stay angry with them for to long. After she retrieved her clothing from her trunk, she quickly showered and got dressed in the Malfoy guestroom she had been using for the summer. She combed her now dark brown hair and headed down for breakfast.

"Oh hello Pansy dear." Narcissa smiled as she looked up from her breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" she inquired of the girl who had just taken a seat at the table.

"Perfectly, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Have you all packed your belongings for school today? I would like to get to the station before it's packed with those vile muggle creatures." Lucius stated from the end of the table.

"No need, I asked Tessy to get their belongings together, because I knew the boys wouldn't have done so otherwise." She smiled at the young men sitting to her left.

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise said to the older women. "May I be excused?"

"Yes dear, just go and make sure all of your things have been collected. I would hate for you to have left something behind."

"If you two…" Lucius pointed at Draco and Blaise. "…would meet me in the library in a few minutes, I have some important matters to discuss with you."

The boys shook their heads in compliance and kissed the cheek of the older woman as they left the breakfast nook. A few minutes later, Lucius excused himself and left the two women alone with their breakfast.

"So darling are you excited about the school year?" Narcissa asked Pansy.

"Yes and No." she replied. "I really am excited about graduation, but I really don't know how I'm going to get through the year without mum."

"Well dear, I know you are still grieving from her death." Narcissa stated solemnly. "But if you ever wanted a woman's opinion, I'm only just an owl away." She smiled at Pansy. "You know, Luscious and I have always thought of you as the daughter we never had. If there is anything you need… do not be afraid to ask."

"Thank you, I always feel at home here." She smiled shyly.

"Good…are you at least looking forward to the masked ball?"

"Yes, I really am." She smiled. She had not been to a ball since Draco escorted her to one during her fourth year.

"Well that's good. A young lady should be able to have some things she looks forward to." They smiled at each other and continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked Draco and Blaise as they entered her room looking defeated.

"I don't even want to talk about." Blaise said. "Draco you do the honors."

Draco sat on the bed next to Pansy, while Blais e took a seat on the floor with his head propped on the wall.

"Father says we are to receive our Death Mark during the Christmas break."

She gasped. "Isn't that a little soon, I mean I figured you guys would at least have to the end of the school year."

"That's what we thought." Draco snapped.

"Don't get upset with me. Let's just… let's just deal with it when the time comes."

Blaise snorted. "That's easy for you to say, you get a choice in the matter."

"True, but if you two receive the mark then I will to." She replied to her friends.

Draco jumped off the bed. "Pansy we've already been through this, we are not letting you get the mark!" He screamed angrily.

"It's not your decision." She snapped at her two friends. "I won't let that… that… thing get away with what he did to me and my family." She wanted to cry, but she knew that doing so would show weakness. "He killed her, and I want to be there when the bastard takes his last breath."

"That's absurd, you won't be able to stop him." Blaise said from his seat on the floor. "I mean he's the damn dark lord. Hence the word dark!"

"I don't care, I can at least try. There was no excuse for what he did."

They fell silent. Pansy mother was a Death Eater and had died at the hands of Voldemort less than five months ago. Even Lucius had stated her death was unnecessary and that was all Pansy needed to hear before she planned her revenge.

* * *

A/N I just wanted to state that in my story women have the option to become Death Eaters, whereas males are more likely to be forced to become one, do to their parents.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and will review. HUGS AND KISSES.


	3. Seventh Year Greetings

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Seventh Year Greetings

* * *

**_

The train was full of various students' voices as they discussed their summer vacations with one another. In one compartment a handsome red head was lying along a bench seat holding his stomach and stating how he was in no mood to be traveling back to school.

"Feel better Ron." Luna leaned over to kiss Harry, it quickly turned into a snog session. Ron rolled over, seeing them kiss was doing nothing for his stomach. "Take care of him Harry." The now blushing Luna said.

"Tell Hermione, I really am sorry I had to miss the first prefect meeting." He whispered to the girl who was about to leave. "I really wish I could have been there, I know how… (he moaned)… interesting and informative they are."

"She will understand." Luna said as she waved goodbye to the two young men and left the compartment to head towards the prefect meeting.

Ron immediately sat up after he heard the compartment door close and pulled out a bag of chocolate he had stashed in his robe pocket.

"Hey… what the hell are you doing?" Harry stated as he looked at his now healthy friend. "You arse, you were never really sick." He laughed as he snatched some chocolate from the bag.

"Nope, not in the least." Ron replied. "I just didn't want to go to a boring prefect meeting, I mean it's the same duties and pep talk each year. And with Hermione as the new head girl I have a feeling that it would be utterly boring."

"She is going to kill you mate."

"Not unless someone tells her the truth." He said as he gave Harry a warning look. "I did put on an excellent show, I'm going to have to thank Fred and George for their little stomach virus pill." He said proudly.

The boys laughed and finished off the rest of the chocolate. They decided to play a game of exploding snap while they discussed quidditch strategies for their up coming season.

"So…" Harry said as he looked at his friend.

"So…what?" Ron asked as he cleared away their game.

"Last night… you said you had something to tell me. Something about a girl..." He stated.

"Oh yeah." Ron stretched and placed his feet on top of pig's cage, the owl hooted unhappily. "Shut up pig." Ron stated as he placed his feet on the floor, the owl looked over at his owner with gratitude.

"Well… are you going to get on with the story or should we make this a get to know your owl hour."

Ron stared out of the compartment window, although he had seen the girl only the day before he needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I really can't put her into words. She…she…she is AMAZING, I've never met anyone like her before. She had the most beautiful eyes… light green. Her hair was jet black and so soft looking. I got the feeling she was different from other girls or should I say different from those girls who giggle and walk around all love struck. I hate girls like that. I always wanted a girl who was comfortable in her own skin and able to be herself, she made me feel like she was just my kind of girl."

"Did you at least talk to her?" Harry asked of his friend.

"Yeah I talked… I'm not a complete idiot." Ron said as he looked at his friend with a hurt expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it that way. In my opinion, when you're around pretty girls you seem to freeze up."

"Well she made me feel comfortable it was like talking to an old friend."

There was no way Ron was going to tell Harry that he probably sounded like an idiot to the girl in the shop. His raven-haired friends looked skeptical.

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked to urge his friend on.

"We actually talked about the Chudley Cannons and a little about school. I found out she is in our year and that she has seen me play, she said I was rather good."

"What's her name?"

Ron stared out of the window. "Shewouldnottellme." he mumbled.

Harry started laughing, after years of hearing Ron talk with food in his mouth, Harry understood exactly what his friend had said. "She-wouldn't-tell-you." Harry clutched his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he stared back at his friend. He was annoyed that Harry had fond this information funny.

"Well… (Laughter) she… (Laughter) wouldn't tell you the one thing that would allow you to see her again. It seems your mystery girl doesn't want to see you. I mean isn't that a little odd?" Harry said as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"No it's a little upsetting." Ron said angrily. He decided it would be better to take a deep calming breath than to blow up at Harry. "Do you think she really did that so I wouldn't be able to find her again?"

"I don't know. Does it look like I understand how the average teenage girl mind works?" Harry stated.

"Well you're the one who's had a girlfriend for a year."

"A year and four months." Harry said correcting him. "Did she say anything when you asked her name?"

"What she said didn't make much sense, I got the feeling she was avoiding the question."

"Just tell me what she said."

"Something about a rose smelling sweet although it is called a different name." Ron said with a confused expression.

"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Harry recited as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well it's a quote from a muggle play called Romeo and Juliet, I had to read it over the summer to do Dudley's homework."

"What? A muggle play." Ron looked as if he were even more confused.

"A play…you know when people get on stage."

"Merlin, I know what a play is." Ron stated. "What is it about?"

"It's about these two teenagers who fall in love with each other. However, they realize they can't be together, because their families hate each other. In the end they both die but I forget how… I believe one takes poison and the other dies from a self-inflicted wound." Harry said as he tried to remember the plot of the play.

"That seems like a stupid way to end a play, don't you think?"

"It wasn't that bad… there were plenty of fight scenes."

"Hmmm… maybe I should read this play."

"Excuse me, am I to fight Voldemort later on today? The world may have just come to an end. Ladies and Gentleman, Ron Weasley is agreeing to read a book. I never thought I would see the day." Harry stated with a large grin.

"Shut up Harry, I read." Ron snapped. Harry looked Ron in the eyes. "Ok maybe I don't read that often. However, I want to read this play just in case I meet her again."

The compartment door slid open and in walked a very pissed off Gryffindor.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry "I thought YOU were sick." She pointed at Ron.

"I was… I am…" Ron quietly said.

"Which is it?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was, Harry here gave me some pink muggle medicine to help with my stomach and the pain went away."

"You did?" She turned to the messy haired boy.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Oh… well that's good." She turned back to a very relieved Ron. "So how do you feel Ron?"

"I feel better, although I will probably go see Madam Pomfrey after the feast tonight."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She took a seat next to Ron. "Well I have a bit of news for you Ronald."

"What kind of news?" He knew it couldn't be good if she had said his full first name.

"The kind that may make you upset, we discussed it at the prefect meeting YOU couldn't attend."

"Hermione that's not my fault I was sick." Ron said with an annoyed expression. "What happened at the meeting?" He said with a little fear in his voice. He was in no mood for bad news at the moment, but then again is anyone really ready for bad news.

"Besides Malfoy getting on my nerve, we discussed the pairing of prefects from alternate houses. Malfoy thought it was a great way to promote inter-house unity and I would have to agree. Although I have a feeling he has a hidden agenda."

"So who did I get stuck with, Abbott or Patil." Ever since fourth year Ron had been avoiding Padma Patil, she seemed to glare at him whenever she would see him in the hall or in class. It made Ron very uncomfortable.

"Guess again."

"Don't tell me…."

"The one and only… Pansy Parkinson."

Ron groaned. "What the hell Hermione, I miss one meeting and I get the ICE PRINCESS. This day couldn't get any worse."

The compartment door slid open and in walked Malfoy and Zabini and their minions Crabbe and Goyle.

"I spoke to soon." Ron said as he glared at the intruding Slytherins.

"What's that Weasel bee, couldn't hear you." Malfoy glared.

"Get out Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he stood up from his seat pointing his wand at the boys.

"I don't think will be leaving until were good and ready." Malfoy took a step closer to Harry. "And if I were you I would lower my wand, I am head boy you know. I would hate to have you expelled for threatening a superior." He smirked as Hermione stood to push Harry's' wand down.

Blaise turned to look at Ron. "Weasel, tell your sister I said Hello and that I hope we can become better acquainted, I was always a sucker for a red head." Blaise smirked and looked as if he were reminiscing about old times.

Ron jumped out of his seat. "You stay the hell away from sister or I'll kick your ass Zabini."

"Language Weasel, I'd hate to have to put you in your place so early in the year." Blaise said as he drew his wand.

"Get the fuck out of this compartment." Ron said as he waved his wand towards the door in a directional manner.

"Give us a break, were adding class to an otherwise classless compartment." Blaise said sarcastically. "Look Draco a poor pureblood." He pointed at Ron. "A loony half-blood." He pointed at Harry. "And a know-it-all Mudblood." He pointed to Hermione.

"Yeah, this place really is going to the dogs." Draco said to Blaise. He turned back to the two male Gryffindors "I came to tell the Mudblood something."

"Don't call me that you ferret." Hermione snapped.

"Ouch that hurt Mudblood." He said sarcastically. "Just meet me after dinner in the Great Hall, I need to show you where our dormitory will be this year." He smirked and left the compartment with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Merlin, I don't think our seventh year could have started off any better." Ron said as he looked at both of his friends.

* * *

Ron: So who is this girl I like?

Dracos Dragon 969: Uhhh….

Pansy: You really are thick.

Ron: Am not.

Pansy: Are too.

**Well that's the end of chapter three and I hope you really enjoyed it. I personally liked the end, with Blasie and Draco, nothing sexier than a Slytherin giving orders. Please review and I may update sooner.**

**HUGS AND KISSES. **


	4. Dinner Guest and a Late Night Chat

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Dinner Guest and a Late Night Chat

* * *

**_

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Pansy asked Draco as she took a seat next to him at their table in the great hall.

"Just having a little fun with the Mudblood." Draco said as he blew a kiss to Hermione at the next table. Hermione sneered and started to make a gagging motion. "This year may not be all that bad, I can easily torture her any time I want."

"Looks like you want to do more than just torture her." Pansy said as she looked over at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes remained on a certain red head who was talking to a few guys she knew to be on his quidditch team. He looked over at her and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Looks like he isn't the only one." Blaise said as he looked at the Gryffindor table.

"Speaking of which, did you enjoy my little house pairings?" Draco asked as he continued to make sexual gestures to piss off Hermione.

Pansy eyes grew large as she remembered she was paired with Ron for prefect duties. "THAT WAS YOU!" She said through clenched teeth.

"No need to thank me Pansy, I'm almost positive you would have done the same evil thing to me if the shoe were on the other foot."

She looked away, he was right. If she were given the opportunity she would have definitely put him with someone he had a crush on, just to make him uneasy. However, embarrassment was a feeling that Draco did not posses. He could take any situation and turn it around so that he looked cool and collected.

"Well...you're still an ass for doing that." she said as she pouted.

"Pansy, were Slytherins we don't pout we get even." Blaise whispered in her ear.

Pansy nodded and a smirk appeared on her face. "That a girl." Blaise said into her ear.

The doors of the great hall flew open and in walked Professor McGonagall with a group of frightened first years. One however caught her eye. He was a lot taller than the other students and was very handsome. He didn't seem nervous at all but rather over confident. He walked behind the rest of the first years and winked at her when he caught her eye.

The sorting hat was placed on the stool and began to go into his annual song. "I hate that damn hat, he's such a show off." Blaise whispered into Pansy ear as she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. The hat finished and everyone clapped except for a few of the Slytherins.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and be sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall declared.

"Ada, Leala."

A rather chunky girl walked fourth and was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, the girl ran to sit with her table. The sorting went on for a few more minutes and ended with each house receiving ten to twelve students. The only student who remained was the tall handsome boy, who didn't look British at all. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and walked to the podium.

"As you all can see we are not in the least bit finished with our sorting. However, with our last student, Kai Masenfer, I thought an introduction would be necessary. Kai has come to us from the United States and is in his seventh year. I would like to ask you all to make him feel welcome no matter what house he is sorted into." The headmaster took his seat and all eyes turned to the new student.

"Please step forward and place the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said as the raven haired boy as he stepped forward to place the hat on his head. It took the hat a long time to come to his decision but in the end, he was placed into "SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and Kai walked over to join his new house. He sat across from Pansy and winked as he took his seat.

"Welcome back students. I wish to say a few words before our feast begins. Again the Forbidden forest has that name for a reason. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has informed me that over fifty new items have been placed on his list of prohibited items, thanks in part I'm sure to the Weasley twins." Many students began to giggle at this. "With that said, let's eat." Food magically appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat and talk with their housemates.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise said to Kai. They each shook the new students' hand, but when he took Pansy he kissed hers softly.

"So… what school did you come from?" Blaise said to Kai.

"I came from Flemington Academy of Wizardry a small school in Florida."

Blaise and Draco started to choke on their food and had to take a swig of their pumpkin juice before continuing.

"You went to an all male school?" Draco asked Kai.

"Yes, but there was a female magical school a few blocks down." He said as he smiled at Pansy who blushed but continued to eat her food.

"Hey do you play quidditch? We really need a new Beater, Draco here is the captain." Blaise said changing the subject.

"Yeah I play, I'm actually a rather good Beater." He said as he continued to eat.

"Than it's settled you are the new Slytherin beater opposite Zabini." Draco said as he ate a large piece of chicken.

For the rest of the feast the boys continued to talk about quidditch as Pansy stole glances of Ron at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Excuse me, but all students should be in their rooms as of ten minutes ago." Pansy said to the tall student who was walking a few feet in front of her. The student suddenly stopped and turned to face her, she found herself starring at a seventh year red head. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a student sneaking out for a late night snog session," She stated as she caught up with Ron.

"I see someone takes their job seriously." He said to the Slytherin girl before him.

"Where were you coming from?" Pansy questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I just came from seeing Madam Pomfrey."

"No need to get snappy Ron, I just asked a question. I heard you were sick early today and then you left the feast a little early as well."

"So…were you spying on me Pansy?" Ron said with an amused expression.

After becoming the Gryffindor captain last year, Ron had received his fair share of glances from the opposite sex. However, he rarely took girls up on the offer. Only a few were able to obtain his attention, but none had lasted long enough to mention.

He now looked the Slytherin up and down and noticed how much see had changed since their first year of school. It seemed she had grown out of her ugly pug-face phase. And now a beautiful girl had stood before him, he felt the sexual tension between them and wondered if the feeling was mutual.

"No… uh… you just happened to be in my line of vision, so don't flatter yourself." She said with an heir of confidence she knew she didn't have at the moment.

He looked at her for a second as if contemplating what he was going to say next.

"Well Pansy, seeing as you should be asleep. Why are you up at this time?" He crossed his arms over his chest awaiting her reply.

"Well if you must know, I was heading to the prefect bathroom for a late night splash. Want to join me?" she stated nonchalantly.

"Uh…" Ron looked at her speechless.

"Close your mouth, I was just kidding." She gently pushed his jaw up.

"Pansy."

"Yeah."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me? We have been going to school for six years and if I'm correct this is the longest conversation we've had. My only question is why?"

"Well…um…I…."

"Thought so." Ron said as he turned to walk towards his common room leaving the girl behind him.

The blonde hair Slytherin grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.

"I just wanted to get to known you better. I mean, we will have prefect duties together for a whole year and I wanted us to be comfortable with one another."

"Let's get one thing straight Pansy, you and I won't be friends. You and I aren't going to form some sort of bond. You and I are going treat each other like we have been for six years, like the other is invisible."

"Well aren't you a bundle of sunshine."

"Get used to it, I'm not changing for the girl everyone calls the ice princess."

"Ice Princess, yeah that's so much worse than being called a weasel."

Ron sighed he didn't want to be angry with Pansy. "Look, I'm just having a bad day, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Anything I can help you with?" Pansy asked sincerely.

"Slytherins don't help."

"What's your problem?" Pansy said dryly. "Not all Slytherins are bad, that's like saying all Gryffindors are brave, and from what I hear your deathly afraid of spiders."

"Who told you that?"

"You know us EVIL Slytherins have our ways." Pansy said mockingly.

"Well that's a lie."

"Is it really, because there's a spider right there." Pansy pointed behind Ron.

"WHERE?" Ron's eyes quickly darted back and fourth along the corridor desperately searching for tiny legs. He quickly stopped looking when he heard Pansy start to laugh at him. He looked up at the girl and started to laugh as well.

"Yeah Ron that was a total lie."

They both continued to laugh.

Through their laughter Ron could hear the faint sounds of a cat meowing, he's eyes began to grow as he realized who the owner of the sound was. He quickly placed his hand on the mouth of Pansy and pulled her into an unlocked classroom. Pansy eyes filled with horror as she felt Ron's hands grab her swiftly. Once inside the classroom Ron let Pansy go but not before he whispered for her to stay quiet.

"What the hell is your problem?" Pansy sneered as she stepped away from Ron's grasp.

He put his index finger to her mouth to silence her and pointed towards the door. They both walked over to the door quietly as they heard footsteps approaching.

"I know your here, come out come out." Filch stated to the now empty corridor.

Pansy pulled Ron down on the floor and they rested there head against the door, both to afraid to breath. After a couple of minutes passed and they could no longer hear Filch outside of the door, they each slowly began to breathe warily.

"Do you think he's gone?" Pansy whispered.

"Yeah I think so." Ron whispered back.

"Well maybe we should go back to our rooms."

"Yeah."

"Uh… Ron I'm going to need my hand back, unless you want to see the inside of the Slytherin common room." She said with a smile.

He quickly looked down and saw that he was holding her hand, he let it go and smiled at her.

"Sorry."

"No problem." Pansy stated as she returned his smile.

They both stood up and exited the room to find the corridor empty. Ron turned to go back to common room, however he found that Pansy had once again grabbed his arm softly

"Thanks for that." she said as she stared into Ron's eyes.

"For what?" Ron looked confused.

"For not leaving me alone in the hallway to get caught by that bloody cat." She smiled as she gently kissed Ron on the cheek. She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving behind a very confused Gryffindor.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked as she entered the Slytherin common room minutes later.

She simply replied. "On a date."

* * *

**Awww fluffy ending I know, but hey Pansy a girl and is therefore entitled to a few moments of fluffiness. Now is the time where you all review and make me feel great about writing, just kidding.**

**HUGS AND KISSES**


	5. Sex Talk

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Sex Talk

* * *

**_

Ron stared down the now empty corridor wondering what had just happened. He started to walk towards his common room in hopes of catching up with his dorm mates before they went to sleep. Pansy had kissed him, and if he was not mistaken he liked it. Her soft lips felt good against his skin and her kiss had only left him wanting more. He shook his head trying to rid it of the memories. He could not pursue Pansy they were two different people from two different houses. It just wouldn't work. However, he did have to admit she was hot.

"I see tonight this portrait will be getting no sleep." The fat lady irritably said as she stared down at Ron.

He rolled his eyes. "Devils Snare." The Portrait opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Ron entered the room and walked up the boy dormitory steps.

He entered his room to find that all of his roommates where awake talking about the only thing that could hold all of their attention.

"You've got to be kidding me." Seamus said to Dean. "Lavender has way bigger tits than Parvati."

"Harry, back me up on this one, tell him Parvati tits are at least a cup bigger than Lavenders. I mean, you took Parvati to the Yule ball fourth year right. I'm sure you were able to see them up close." Dean said as he looked at Harry expectantly.

"Yeah I took her to the ball… but we kind of stayed away from each other after our opening dance. I wasn't in the mood for her company, I really only took her because Cho told me…"

"It doesn't matter." Seamus cut in, Harry looked as if he were offended. "Lavender looks better anyway, therefore her tits can be smaller." He said with a look of triumph on his face as if he had just discovered something newsworthy.

"There's not that big of a difference." Neville said as his ears turned pink.

"And you would know Longbottom." Dean said as he retrieved a butterbeer from his nightstand.

"As a matter of fact, I would." Neville said as he sat on his bed surveying the room.

"Well let's hear it…" Ron said as he started to get undressed for bed. He didn't believe for a minute that Neville had slept with any girl let alone Parvati or Lavender.

"A gentleman doesn't tell." Neville said to the group of boys.

The boys all groaned and threw various objects at the mousey boy.

"Longbottom, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she fell into your lap." Dean stated.

"From what I hear neither do you." Neville stated as he stood from his bed.

The room went silent as each boy glared at the other as if sizing each other up. It was strange to see Neville standing his ground and actually giving off the appearance that he would fight.

"So… what took you so long? I thought you were just going to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry asked as an attempt to change the subject.

It worked and as if nothing had taken place minutes before both Dean and Neville returned to what they had been doing before.

"- A late night snog session perhaps-" Dean inquired.

"- Or maybe a friendly shag in a dark corridor-" Seamus suggested.

"If you must know, Parkinson and I were hiding from Filch and his bloody wife Mrs. Norris." Ron said as he pulled his blankets back so he could get into bed.

Dean spit out his butterbeer. Neville smiled as if he found the news amusing. Seamus looked as if he had just been slapped and Harry found himself looking surprised.

"Thee Pansy Parkinson… Slytherins own ice princess?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… so." Ron stated as he surveyed his roommates with concern. "We just talked about our prefect duties and than Filch showed up so we hid. Nothing Happened."

"So." Said Dean "You mean… you've been out with Pansy 'I-Ooze-Sex-Appeal' Parkinson and nothing happened." He stated as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's what I said. Besides she's a Slytherin." Ron said as he stared at his roommates for some sign of agreement.

Ron knew he had felt something between himself and Pansy tonight, but he also knew that feelings of more than a friendly nature were something he could not pursue. He needed to hear his friends tell him that he was right, that he would need to learn to keep his hands and everything else to himself.

"What's that got to do with anything, we need to improve on inter-house relations." Seamus said with a smirk.

"But she's a Slytherin." Ron stated,

"So, she is also a very cute Slytherin." Neville said.

"A very cute Slytherin with a great body." Harry interjected from his bed.

"Are we all talking about the same person, because Pansy is not cute she is sexy and there is a big difference." Seamus said as he looked from Harry to Neville.

"A damn sexy Slytherin with a sexual appetite to match." Dean stated.

"How do you know?" Ron demanded.

"I've heard a few things from the guys in the gym. Although, I have the feeling most were lying. None the less I bet she is great in bed."

"With a body like hers who cares if she isn't a great a fuck." Seamus said from his bed. "Her uniform is enough for me to get a hard on right in the middle of class, what she wears should be constituted as a felony."

"True and I have always found naughty women to be sexy." Neville said.

Everyone turned to stare at Neville, they couldn't believe the words that had just escaped his mouth.

"Yeah… well I have to admit Neville has a point." Harry said as if he couldn't believe he was agreeing with Neville.

"Ron, even you had to notice that Pansy has changed a lot since fifth year." Seamus said.

"Yeah, I guess she is peaty damn good looking for an ice princess. I wouldn't mind getting to know her." He admitted to his roommates.

"Wouldn't we all, I mean she is the hottest of all the Slytherin girls and the fact that she can change her appearance with magic is just one more thing that makes her so damn sexy." Seamus said.

Many of the guys nodded their head in agreement, but Ron was so busy thinking about the night's event that he had not heard a word of what Seamus had said. The boys got into their bed and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the soft steady breathing and the occasional snore from Neville.

* * *

Pansy awoke to Millicent Bulstrode snoring loudly in her sleep, Merlin was she to be surrounded by idiots all day she thought to herself. She reluctantly awoke, do to a very steamy dream she was having of Ron. 

She placed her small feet into her green muggle fuzzy snake slippers and quickly pulled on her large cozy grey robe. She walked into her bathroom to wash away the remainder of her steamy dream. The hot water worked quickly, she really needed to get him out of her head. She stayed in the shower thinking about her dream last night, it had seemed so real. Hell, they all seemed real. She could sense that he found her attractive but knew that he was reluctant to start a relationship. Pansy began to think about all of his physical features, and couldn't stop her fingers from releasing her morning tension. Her fingers moved faster as she thought about his eyes…his hair…his smile… his body … the way he smelled. "Merrrrrlin" She whimpered as she reached an orgasm under the water. She quickly washed up and dressed for breakfast in the Great Hall. She entered the Slytherin common room to see that her gang had waited for her to arrive.

"Hey Pansy, long time no see." Kelsey said as she smiled at Pansy.

Pansy didn't smile back, she really couldn't stand the group of girls whom she had called friends for the past six years. She hardly talked to them and when she did it was to order them around. However, each girl had their uses and Pansy was reluctant to end their friendship for this reason alone. Kelsey Trenton was a thin black pretty girl, who wore too much make-up for Pansy taste. Kelsey was extremely noisy and could get dirt on almost anyone at Hogwarts, nothing got past her. Next to her was Joy Wilkes the biggest idiot Pansy knew next to Crabbe and Goyle. Wilkes was intimidating and had come to Hogwarts last year from Durmstrang. Lastly there was Trisha Gayle, a small girl who talked only when she was spoken to, which is why Pansy enjoyed her company the most.

"Are you all just going to sit there and gawk at me or are we going to eat breakfast sometime today?" Pansy sneered to the group of girls. She didn't wait for them to answer, she exited the common room with the sound of feet scurrying after her.

As she walked into the Great Hall, guys from various houses were immediately trying to get a closer look. Pansy didn't seem to notice the lustful stares she received as she reached her seat at the Slytherin table. Boys had been throwing themselves at her since her sixth year at Hogwarts and Pansy enjoyed the attention.

She placed various breakfast items on her plate and began to eat. As she looked up, her eyes quickly locked with Ron's and neither wanted to be the first to look away.

"Earth to Pansy." Blaise said as he waved a hand in front of her face. Pansy quickly snapped back to reality.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was just starting to enjoy the view." She said as she stretched her neck to get a view of Ron. He waved to her and she smiled back.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Blaise smirked. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing them…again."

"I'm sorry Blaise, but I don't make mistakes twice." She said nonchalantly. "Besides my sexual desires can only be satisfied by one person at the present time and it's not you."

"You may want to be a little nicer to me or I might just report your inappropriate choice of clothes. If I'm not mistaken charmed mini skirts weren't apart of our dress code."

"Well seeing as I charmed the skirt to appear longer for professors and shorter for students. I highly doubt anyone will believe your story." She smirked. "Besides you didn't seem to mind when we were an item." She stated to hear his reply.

"Well… I've always enjoyed your long legs it would be a pity to make you cover them."

"Surely Blaise you didn't walk over here to whisper sweet nothings into my ear." Pansy said sarcastically. "So what do you want?"

"You. Me. Naked. Shagging like bunnies in the Slytherin common room tonight, you always did like an audience." He said with a grin. "But I guess I can settle with giving you your schedule for this term. Snape passed them out just before you arrived with your little group." He said as he pointed to the girls surrounding Pansy. "Oh and Dumbledore made the masked ball announcement."

"Thank you for that little update, whatever would I do without you." She snatched her schedule out of his hand and quickly surveyed the parchment. "I guess we should start heading for the dungeons." She swallowed her pumpkin juice and grabbed a muffin and apple for later.

"Let me get those for you."

Pansy turned to find her eyes locked with a pair of warm honey/brown ones. "That's quite all right, I think I can manage." She stated to the tall boy in front of her, she gave Blaise a help-me-look.

"Please I insist, I wouldn't want a beautiful girl like yourself to pull a muscle."

"Look… um Kai is it?" Kai nodded. "I'm not the kind of girl who likes to be labeled as helpless. Besides my bag is very light, if you would excuse me I have to get to class." She looked at him one last time before turning to leave with Blaise, it was only the first day of classes and Kai was already a thorn in her side.

Kai stood looking at the space that Pansy had just left, he couldn't believe how uninterested she seemed to be towards him. For the first time in his life Kai had been rejected. However, he knew more than ever that he wanted Pansy, he couldn't let the Dark Lord down. Besides if he played his cards right he would be able to have a little fun with Pansy before he delivered her.

"Sorry mate I should have warned you about Pansy, she's a little different than most girls." Draco said as he slapped Kai on the back, he had been watching the show two seats over. "You won't win her over by making her feel helpless, besides Pansy has always been the one to initiate things between a guy and herself. Not the other way around like most girls."

"Well maybe I'll be the one to change that." Kai said as he and Draco stated to walk towards the dungeons for double potions.

"I doubt that mate… I seriously doubt that."

* * *

Pansy: Is Kai cute…? 

Dracos Dragon969: Yeah… I thought I made that clear in the last chapter

Pansy: The description wasn't that good, give more details next time

Ron: Why do you care, your suppose to interested in me

Pansy: Oh Ron… didn't see you back there

Ron: (rolling eyes) I bet…

**I know I haven't updated for a few days and I'm very sorry about that. I decided to re-write this chapter after posting it, because it wasn't what I had attentionly hoped for. However I hope that you enjoyed the new version of the chapter and that you will continue to read and review. Now for my shout outs**

**AmY FelToN : I'm glad you enjoyed my story and yes I can guarantee you a snog session in the next chapter. :)**

**rupertsgurl: I think that is why I chose to write this story, there a very few stories that have Ron and Pansy together and when they are it's usually a minor role. I wanted to do a whole story based on them. I'm glad you find it interesting.**

**purplemonky: All will be reveled as to how Pansy received her powers in a coming chapter. I hope that you will continue to read and review.**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT.**

**HUGS AND KISSES.**


	6. Potions, Projects, and Partners

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

_**Potions, Projects, and Partners

* * *

**_

After waiting outside in the dungeons for entrance into his least favorite class, Ron quickly heard the door swing open and proceeded to enter the class along with his fellow Hogwarts students. The dungeon seemed even colder and mistier than the previous years and Ron was more than thankful that this would be his last year. Every time he entered the classroom he kicked himself mentally for scoring high enough to be accepted into the class, although he did realize that he needed the class to become an auror or any other decent profession he could otherwise pursue. He surveyed the room as he took his seat in the middle with Harry and Hermione, his eyes came to rest on a blonde hair Slytherin who immediately turned around to catch him starring at her. He kicked himself mentally for allowing his eyes to linger on her more than necessary.

"Is that her?" Harry whispered to Ron drawing his attention away from Pansy.

"Is who her?" He whispered to Harry.

"The girl you met in the store." Harry stated quietly as he rolled his eyes.

"Where?" Ron whispered as he surveyed the room again trying to find the raven haired girl he had met over the summer.

"There." Harry said and tossed his head in the left direction.

Ron shifted his gaze and found a short stocky girl who at the moment was currently sniffing under her armpit as if checking to see if she was fresh. Ron eyes went big and began to pray to every God he could think of that his eyes were deceiving him now and that they had not deceived him over the summer.

Muffled laughter besides him brought him back to his senses. Ron looked over to find that Harry had his mouth clamped shut in an attempt to stop himself from laughing aloud.

Ron glared at him. "And I guess you think this is bloody funny don't you?" He inquired of Harry.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

"Stop laughing, besides I don't think it's her anyway." Ron said with a bit of uneasiness in his voice as he stared at the girl. "The girl I met was lot taller and better looking than that."

Harry stared at Ron. He didn't believe for a moment that the short Ravenclaw girl would be Rons' mystery woman. He just thought that it would be funny to see Ron disheveled a bit before he endured the hell that was called 'Professor Snape.'

The doors at the back of the class flew open and in walked Severus Snape. He glided to the front of the classroom with his robes billowing behind him and stood to glare at the students before him.

"I am sure that you are all aware that this will be our last year together." Snape stated dryly. "Pity." His students could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "And seeing how this is a N.E.W.T. level course you will be required to do a project outside of class this semester as well as the next." He stopped to await the groans that were beginning to form around the room. "SILENCE. I will not have you bicker over assignments, you all knew what to expect so quit your whining. How some of you managed to get into this class is beyond me." Snape said in a disgusted tone as he stared at Ron and Harry.

"However, you are here now and I expect you to do this project correctly and efficiently, I will not have you imbeciles going into our world without having learned something useful in my class." Snape stared down at the mousy haired Gryffindor before him.

Ron glanced at Neville who was now visibly shaking under the gaze of the professor. Out of all the students in his class Ron could not believe that Neville was able to scrape by with an O on his O.W.L. exam, he figured the boy had only done well due to the fact that Snape was not present at the exam and therefore was not able to share his insight on how incompetent he felt Neville to be.

"With that said this semester you will be making a potion that is similar in composition to Veritaserum and offers the same result… the truth."

Hermione gasped. "Your not talking about Verdadeiraminta are you?" Hermione stated aloud with a look of horror on her face.

Snape glared at her. "The one and only Miss Granger, however you will learn that speaking out of turn in my class is not tolerated ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron both looked confused.

"Now can anyone explain, except Miss Granger, exactly what this potion is capable of if it is brewed correctly?" Snape eyes rested on the boy who had been sorted into his house last night.

"Masenfer is it?" Kai nodded his head in agreement. "Do care to enlighten us." Snape stated dryly.

Kai glanced at Pansy as if waiting to see that she was indeed paying attention and would hear his intelligent answer. However, Pansy at the moment was whispering with Draco.

"Well sir Verdadeiraminta or Truthful lie as it is more commonly called, allows the drinker to consciously articulate and execute their wants and desires to others. The drinker is forced to act as if they were without a conscious, therefore the essence the drinker reacts instead of thinking things through. The dosage of the serum will determine how far the person is willing to proceed with their said desires. However, do to the fact the drinker would not have done so under normal circumstances gives the potion its name."

"Twenty points to Slytherin, now would anyone care to give an example of how this said potion could affect someone?" Snape said.

Draco raised his hand and was immediately called on by the professor. Draco shifted in his chair so that his eyes were locked with Hermione.

"If a person had feelings for another individual, but decided to think with their mind instead of their heart." He smirked. "After taking this potion the individual would be forced to let the other person know there true feelings. Unless…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "This person is willing to admit their feelings on their own."

Hermione gasped and quickly turned away from Draco.

"Yes well… the potion could be used for that. However, we will be using this potion in an educational manner and will be issued within the walls of this classroom where I can see. I refuse to allow a bunch of hormonal seventh years loose with a potion that could cause more harm than good. "

Hermione and many of the other girls in the class sighed with relief.

Snape cleared his throat and looked from Draco to Hermione. "This potion will take you a month and a half to brew and I will except no mistakes." His eyes lingered on Neville. "You will have a partner in which you will be working outside of class with and sitting with during class until this potion is turned in and completed."

Many students started to whisper to one another in hopes of snagging a partner they wouldn't mind working with.

"Tisk…tisk…tisk… now what kind of potion master would I be if I allowed you all to choose your partners? I will be assigning your partner and there will be no switching unless I see fit. Do I make myself clear?" The class nodded in agreement. "After the project is complete I will ask that you evaluate each other, so I would advise you all to pull your weight." He glanced at Ron and Harry. "And believe me I will know who did and did not make an effort. Today I will allow you to get started inside of class, but from tomorrow on you will be on your own. Your partners names are on the board, begin."

**Abbott- Smith**

**Bones- Brocklehurst**

**Corner -Boot**

**Finch-Fletchley- Longbottom**

**Lee -Padma Patil**

**Malfoy- Potter**

**Masenfer- Weasley**

**Parkinson- Granger**

**Turpin – Parvati Patil**

**Zabini- Thomas**

Pansy glanced at the board to find that her partner would be none other than the virgin bookworm. She grabbed her book bag and headed for the middle of the room before Kai could try to get her attention.

"Go and get the ingredients from the cabinet, while I get started with heating the cauldron." Hermione snapped at Pansy before she could sit down. Hermione could not believe that she would have to work with someone so incompetent.

Pansy quickly took her seat and removed her school robes so as none of the ingredients would stain. She looked at Hermione with the utmost loathing and crossed her arms.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get up and get the ingredients." Hermione said with irritation in her voice.

"Granger let's get one thing straight, I am not an animal, if you want me to get the ingredients you will ask me nicely." Pansy smirked.

Hermione was furious she couldn't believe Pansy Parkinson was giving her manner lessons. Hermione quickly got up and grabbed their items from the cabinet and Pansy stood up to help retrieve the items out of her hand before any of them fell.

Hermione gasped as she took in Pansy's uniform. "What the hell are you wearing?" She whispered quietly through clenched teeth.

Pansy glanced down at her outfit. "If I'm not mistaken a school uniform, Granger." Pansy quickly began to dice the parsley.

"I know what the school dress code is Parkinson and that is no school uniform." She said threateningly and began to cut the lacewings.

"I'm sorry bookworm, is the skirt to short for your liking? Maybe if you showed a little more skin, you wouldn't have to find comfort in a book." Pansy hissed.

"I'd rather be a bookworm than a dumb whore like you." Hermione stated angerly.

Pansy stopped cutting and glared at Hermione. She wanted to reach out and strangle her but thought against it, due to the fact that Snape would most likely give her detention. Besides she didn't want to upset Ron.

"Look Mudblood half the shit you hear about me is most likely made up by losers like you who wouldn't stand a chance with me on their best day. So I suggest you don't talk about things you don't understand. And as far as grades go I'm third in our class, closely tailing you and Draco so I say that makes me pretty damn smart." She quickly began chopping again as if nothing had happened.

"Look I was out of…" Hermione stated.

Pansy quickly cut her off. "Save it, I don't want your apologies."

Pansy felt eyes watching her and quickly turned to find a pair of deep blue eyes following her every move. Pansy smirked, and reached over deliberately so that her lacey black panties could be seen easier. Ron took in the view without batting an eye. He was really getting frustrated with the way his body ached for Pansy, but his head kept intervening.

"Enjoying the view?" Kai hissed.

Ron grinned. "As a matter of fact, I am Masenfer. Is that a problem?"

"Well don't she's doing that for my pleasure not yours." He smirked. "She's mine and I don't like to share my toys with anyone."

"Is that so?" 'Who did this guy think he was fooling?' Ron thought. "She didn't seem to be yours when she kissed me last night."

Kai immediately stop chopping his ingredient and glared at Ron "She kissed you."

"Yep and she liked it." Ron didn't know how Pansy felt about their kiss, if you could call it that, but he was sure as hell not going to let Kai know that.

"Well that's just a set back, but you can rest assure she is mine or at least will be very soon."

"Well when that day comes, send me a post card. Until then I'm free to enjoy the show." This guy was really starting to piss him off and this was only the first day.

"You stay away from her, she's a pureblood."

"A pureblood… well if I'm not mistaken I'm a pureblood as well so I see no problem."

"Weasley your family is about as pure as the bottom of my…"

WHAM. Ron punched Kai in the face and the boys found themselves on the ground swinging at one another. The class quickly gathered around the boys shouting for them to continue. Professor Snape restrained Kai as Harry restrained Ron.

"Imbeciles, fifty points will be deducted from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, plus you each will have a weeks worth of detention with me, starting tonight. Now both of you get upstairs to Madam Pomfrey now! Potter you take Weasley and Malfoy you take Masenfer."

The boys continued to glare at one another until they were out of earshot of the professor.

"This isn't over Weasel." Kai snapped.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Ron stated as he propped his arm around Harry.

"Class Dismissed." Snape declared after the boys had left the class. "Put away your potions and Pansy stay behind I have a mater to discuss with you."

Pansy nodded and waited until all of the students had left before she approached his desk.

"Yes Professor." She said sweetly.

"Tonight you are to meet me here for our meeting at Eight o'clock. That should be enough time for you to get your affairs in order for the night."

Pansy nodded her head in agreement.

"Good…oh and Pansy, I suggest you ware something less reveling if you get my drift." He stated with a smirk.

"Yes Professor." Pansy stated with flushed cheeks. She turned to leave the classroom.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Ron found himself sitting with Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. After returning from the infirmary during lunch, Ron was greeted by several questions from his dorm mates and other Hogwarts students as to why he would fight with the 'new kid'. He managed to avoid such questions from Harry and Hermione, but knew the questions would be coming in a mater of minutes seeing as Hermione was studying with them instead of at the library or in her new common room.

"I just don't understand Ron." Ron sighed. "Why would you fight on the first day of class?" Hermione stated. "I mean of all the classes you just had to fight in potion class." It wasn't a question it was a mere statement of the facts.

Ron sighed. "Just let it go Hermione, I am in no mood to hear your motherly advice or receive disappointed glares from you. I did what I did and Snape is punishing me. So just drop it."

"I'm not dropping anything. I want to know why you were fighting with the new kid."

"Would you have preferred someone old?"

"Don't go there. I wouldn't have preferred anyone." Hermione took a deep calming breath, she started again with less edge in her voice. "Ron what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hermione, Why does something have to be wrong!" He glared at her. "I just wish you'd leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Hermione screamed as he stood to gather her work from the table. "You want me to leave you alone. I'll do you one better and leave."

She turned and headed out of the common room.

"Good riddance." Ron mumbled.

"She's just concerned Ron." Harry stated from the opposite side of the table. "However if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand, but you…"

Harry's statement was interrupted by the soft tapping of a large black owl. The owl was obviously not a school owl and Ron hurriedly opened the window to avoid Harry's speech. The owl hooted and held out his leg for Ron to detach the letter. The owl gave one last hoot and departed back through the window.

Ron unrolled the letter in his hands:

_Dear Ron,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but we talked this past summer in the Quality Quidditch Supply store. Well anyway I was writing to make sure you were ok, I know you were in a fight earlier and I didn't really want to bother you during lunch when you looked so annoyed. I'm sure Kai deserved what he got and believe me if I could have gotten past Draco in class I would have given him another reason to see Madam Pomfrey. Lucky Kai._

_Wishing you well,_

_A secret worth keeping_

_P.S. The black owl that brought this letter to you is my own personal owl. Her name is Frewin, and if you ever want to talk to me just open a window and call her name. She has exceptional hearing and will know who to bring the letter to._

Ron reread the letter, he couldn't believe his eyes. She had written him and if this letter was accurate she was in his potions class. He quickly began to write a letter to the mystery girl.

* * *

Ron: Where were you? We thought you had abandon us 

Dracos Dragon969: Sorry the holidays came and I found myself back at home without the internet (Happy Holidays Everyone)

Pansy: You can't take long breaks like that, people out there want to know how this story is going to end

Dracos Dragon969: Your right and I'm truly sorry, I hope to make it up to you all by posting three chapters.

Ron: Please let this story end with Malfoy's death

Dracos Dragon969: Uh… I'll see what I can do

Ron: That's all I'm asking

**Next Chapter: First night of prefect duties for Ron and Pansy and you will find out just what Ron wrote to his secret admire (PANSY). **

**AmY FelToN: I hope you're not too disappointed. I know I promised to have Pansy and Ron snog, but I just couldn't get the idea to fit in. Maybe in the next chapter.**

**I hope everyone else will continue to read and review, it means a lot.**

**HUGS AND KISSES**


	7. A Prefect Meeting

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A Prefect Meeting

* * *

**_

"I don't have all day Pans either you come down those damn steps now or I'm leaving without you!" Draco screamed from the Slytherin common room floor.

"You better hurry Pans, I think he may mean it this time." Blaise stated sarcastically from his sit on the couch, he waited a moment. "Can't say I don't blame her for taking her time, you've only threatened to leave without her twenty times since you arrived and yet you still seem to be gracing us with your presence." He smirked.

"Damn what's taking her so long?" Draco asked as he took his seat next to Blaise for what seemed like the tenth time tonight.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, it's not like this is your first time experiencing 'the wait', but believe me it's ten times longer when you're dating her."

"It's just a meeting with the other prefects, she makes it seem like were going to a bloody ball."

"Do you really want to think about the ball again?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

Draco moaned. "Don't remind me. It took her three hours to get ready for that ball and she didn't look any better than on a normal school day."

"You better not let Pansy hear you say that?" Blaise suggested as he glanced behind Draco to see if Pansy was coming down the stairs.

"If I could make it up those bloody steps without sliding down, I'd pull her out of that room myself."

"I think I can be of some assistance." Blaise stated as he surveyed the common room, his eyes came to rest on a girl who was talking by the fireplace. "Oh Kelsey sweetheart can you come here for a moment?"

The thin girl quickly walked over with a smile placed on her face.

"Did you need something Blaise?" Kelsey asked eagerly.

Blaise smirked at Draco, which went unnoticed by Kelsey. "I was just hoping you could do me a favor."

Kelsey nodded. "Anything."

"Great, could you go up and get Pansy for Draco here? They need to leave for a meeting and if she doesn't hurry they'll be late."

"Sure Blaise, but what are you going to do for me?" She pouted hoping he would give her what she wanted most, himself.

Blaise smirked. "Now Kelsey you know I always take care of those who take care of me."

Kelsey smiled and then proceeded to head upstairs to her dorm room to retrieve Pansy.

"Blaise you know you just used that girl right." Draco stated after Kelsey was out of earshot.

"So, you know you would have done the exact same thing."

"Damn straight."

Blaise began to stand. "Now I just need to get the hell out of here before Kelsey comes back wanting to collect on her debt. Oh and good luck with Granger tonight." Blaise said with a grin.

Pansy was sitting at her vanity mirror applying clear lip-gloss to her full lips, when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and turned so that she was facing the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Kelsey."

She let out an exhausted sigh "Come in." Pansy returned to preparing her face. She was grateful that her dimwitted friend remembered to knock, although technically the dorm room belonged to her as well.

"Draco wanted me to come and get you, he says you're going to be late for a meeting."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Did he now. Well you can go back down there and tell him I'll be down when I'm good and ready, and not a second before."

Kelsey sat down on her bed. "What meeting are you going to be late for?"

"I won't be late for any meeting." She stated as she combed her hair.

"Okay then, what meeting are you going to tonight?"

"Prefect meeting." Pansy stated as she applied the diamond studs her mother had given her on her first birthday. She turned so her gaze was locked with Kelsey. "Do you think I should go with knee-high or ankle length boots?" Pansy was holding out both options so that the girl could choose.

"Definitely knee-high."

"Great minds think alike." She bent over to zip up her boots and proceeded to walk over to her full length mirror.

"Well how do I look?" Pansy asked as she twirled in front of the mirror. She wore a gray mini skirt, a long sleeve white shirt in which she left the top three buttons undone. She had on a sleeves gray sweater vest on top of her shirt and her jewelry included a silver necklace with a snake pendent and several silver bangle bracelets.

"Like a tease." Kelsey replied with a grin on her face.

"I'll have to agree dear." The mirror stated.

She smirked. "That's the look I was going for."

Pansy was having a great week, she and Ron had been corresponding as friends and she reused to allow their new found friendship to be short lived. She had already decided that she would not and could not reveal herself to Ron, for he had made it clear in his first letter to her that she couldn't be in Slytherin, because she was too concerned for his well being and that she should just reveal herself. In their letters to each other they talked about any and everything they could think of and Pansy had decided to withhold nothing from her life except her name and her Hogwarts house. She knew that lying was wrong and that if Ron felt so strong about Slytherins she should move on, but Pansy was convinced that Ron really did love her he just didn't know it yet.

She grabbed her prefect badge and pinned it on her vest. Moments later she found herself in front of a very frustrated Draco.

"What took you so long?" He demanded.

"Well hello to you too." She stated.

Draco sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually no, KELSEY THROW DOWN MY ROBE!" She screamed in the direction of her dormitory.

Draco winced at her voice. "You're such a lady."

"I try, would hate for all of my etiquette classes to go to waste."

Kelsey walked over to them with the robe in her hand and a looked as if she had lost something.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked as she took her robe from the girl, although she could care less.

"Where did Blaise go?" She asked.

"He left." Draco stated as if that was the most obvious answer. "Let's go." He grabbed Pansy hand and pulled her out of the common room.

Once outside of the common room, Pansy snatched her hand out of Dracos' grasp and they both proceeded to head to their meeting.

"Why are you in such a bloody hurry? She asked as she looked at Draco.

"I'm not in a hurry, I just don't want to be late. For Merlins sake Pansy I am Head Boy this is my damn meeting."

She slowed her walking, which forced Draco to do the same.

"Are you sure you're okay, because we have at least ten minutes until the meeting starts?" She asked sincerely.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" He spat. "Other than the fact that you can't seem to go anywhere without taking." He looked at his pocket watch. "Two hours to get ready."

"Draco we've been friends since birth, I can damn well tell when something is wrong. So stop acting as if it isn't. Besides you've been numerous places with me and you know how I am, I didn't ask you to wait."

"It's times like these that I wish you were a guy, at least then you wouldn't be able to sense my emotions so damn well."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "So who walked in on whom and where?"

"What?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pansy smiled (Yes she smiled). "I asked whom walked in on whom and where."

"How did you know?" Draco asked with a look of horror on his face as if he was scared anyone would be able to come to the same conclusion.

"Calm down it's not like it's written on your face. I just realized that you have been in the common room since classes let out earlier. It's as if you're trying to avoid something or someone to be exact." She smirked. "So I ask again, who walked in on whom and where?"

Draco sighed heavily. "IwalkedinonGrangerinthebathroom."

Pansy decided to have a little fun. "I'm sorry Draco what was that?"

"I said I walked in on Granger in the bathroom."

"Seeing as you're not new to the whole naked girl image, I take it your eyes lingered on her body for to long and she caught you."

Draco looked at the ceiling and nodded.

"Well it was bound to happened, I mean you share a common room and bathroom."

"You weren't there, she went ballistic. If I hadn't turned and ran into my room, I'm sure she would have hexed me into oblivion."

"Yeah well I'm sure Grangers' a virgin, you were probably the first guy to ever see her like that."

Draco nodded his head as if this was something he had not thought of. Pansy rolled her eyes, boys really didn't know anything when it came to the opposite sex.

"So what do I do?"

"Just let her see you in the same sort of situation and for Merlin sake don't show her everything. You don't want to give her a heart attack, you just want to show her that it happens and that she has nothing to be ashamed of." Pansy paused as if she just realized who they were talking about. She raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Are you starting to have feelings for her?"

"When pigs fly." He stated dryly.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Draco glared at her.

They were now at the meeting and Pansy entered the room with only a minute to spare. She took a sit beside Ron.

"Hello." Ron whispered into Pansy ear. His breath on her ear had caused her to shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked.

Pansy decided to shake her head, she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I would like to take this tame to thank you all again and welcome you to the first official prefect meeting of the year."

Ron slumped in his chair, causing him to look even more dreamy in the eyes of Pansy.

Pansy leaned over and whispered. "This is going to be a long night?"

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "With Hermione talking, I'm sure it is. Now she is going to tell how much she appreciates our dedication and hard work.

"Both Draco and I appreciate your hard work and dedication and we hope…"

Pansy began to laugh silently at Ron's joke.

Ron nudged her. "Now she is going to tell us about how she expects us to be great leaders and role models for those younger than us.

"I expect you all to be role models for those who are younger than you and a great leader here at Hogwarts…"

"Now she is going to say how we need to stand together and show unity among all houses."

"During this time in our world we need to stand united and build unity among all houses." Hermione looked hesitantly in the direction of Draco and asked "Is there anything you want to add?"

"Let me try." Pansy stated with a smile. He looked at her and awaited her narration. "He's going to say how he wants us to have a kick ass year."

Draco cleared his throat. "Let's just have a kick ass year!" He stated to the group of prefects. His declaration elicited claps, howls, and cheers from around the room.

"You're good, maybe working with you this year won't be as bad as I thought." Ron whispered.

"Is a Gryffindor willingly complimenting a Slytherin? Oh how the mighty have fallen." She stated with sarcasm. "What WILL your house think?"

"Sarcastic as well. I see this year you will be keeping me on my toes." He stated with a smile.

"That's not the only thing I want to do to you." She stated suggestively.

"Miss. Parkinson care to let the rest of us in on your conversation with the weasel, I mean Mr. Weasley." Draco stated from the front of the room, he knew she hated it when he used her last name and he felt this was the perfect opportunity to get her back for suggesting he had feelings for the Mudblood.

Pansy stood up and forced a smile to grace her face. "Why yes Mr. Malfoy it would be a pleasure to discuss what I was talking with Mr. Weasley about." She stated sweetly, although she felt like strangling Draco inside. Ron on the other hand was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Ron and I were discussing a way in which we could have a kick as year as you so eloquently put it"

"And how may I ask can this be done?" Draco addressed her with raised eyebrows, he couldn't believe she had managed to get out of being embarrassed.

"We'll we were thinking about a… a…" Pansy quickly thought through many suggestions and just as quickly dismissed them.

Draco smirked as he realized Pansy was trapped and didn't have a response to his questions.

"A Luau." She stated with a smirk.

"A What?" A boy asked from Ravenclaw. She immediately recognized him as a fifth year.

Pansy glared at the boy. "A luau, you know a party with an ocean and beach theme."

"And where would we have this so called Luau?" Hermione asked with a look of agitation on her face at having her meting interrupted by idiotic suggestions.

"In the room of requirement." Pansy stated. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about THAT room, seeing as you spent so much time there during your fifth year."

Hermione glared at her. "No I have not forgotten about THAT room. However, a party dose not seem like that great of an idea. I mean were having one next month. With that said I feel that Justin and Hannah…" Hermione was cut off by Pansy.

"Actually were having a ball next month not a luau. Besides I was thinking of having this party late November and allowing only fifth through seventh year students to be in attendance." Pansy stated with a slightly raised voice.

"I don't care when you wanted to have this little party, but it won't be anytime during this term." Hermione stated with a raised voice as well, she was not going to be spoken to in such a manner in front of the other prefects.

Ron took this as his cue to stand, he could tell by the glares Pansy and Hermione were throwing at each other that this conversation was headed towards trouble.

Deciding to play along with Pansy idea of this being a joint decision Ron decided his opinion would also be needed. "Well I for one think this is a great idea…" Noticing the glare Hermione had sent him he quickly added. "It doesn't even have to be a dance party."

"Yeah we could even incorporate muggle entertainment such as beach volleyball, a couples Karaoke bar, or even a… well I can't think of anything else but I'm sure if I had more time I could think something up." Pansy stated as she looked from Hermione to Draco.

Draco nodded. "I think it's a good idea." He stated firmly, making Hermione turn her glare on him.

"Your just looking for another excuse to see girls running around half naked in bikinis." She accused pointing a finger at him.

At this comment a lot of guys around the room started to state how much of a good idea a luau would be.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Quiet please." She waited until everyone had calmed down. "As interesting as this little suggestion has been from both Pansy and Ron. As head girl I can over rule all suggestions and I say no." A look of triumph graced her features as many of the prefects slumped back in their seats clearly deflated at having lost their party.

Draco walked a few paces towards the front of the room. "Well that may be very true Granger, however and I quote 'If the head boy and girl are unable to come to an agreement on activities that have been suggested by their prefect peers. The head boy and girl are to bring the matter before their prefect peers for a vote." He smirked at Hermione, she had a look as if she hadn't thought he would have read their Head Boy/Girl manual. "So with this said we shall take a vote. All those in favor of having a luau as suggested by Mr. Weasley and Miss. Parkinson, raise your hand."

Silently people began to raise their hands and to Pansy surprise there wasn't a hand down except for Hermione.

"Well it's settled, we will be having a luau at the end of November. I hope that you both will have better details regarding this event at our next meeting." Draco pointed at Ron and Pansy.

Hermione took her seat at the front of the room looking very upset, she refused to speak for the rest of the meeting. One hour later everyone was dismissed and Pansy made her way over to Draco, just after Hermione had ran past clearly upset and heading for the door.

"Thanks Draco for sticking up for me." Pansy stated as Draco was gathering up the quick quill and parchment that had taken the minutes of the meeting.

"Don't mention it. Although I know for a fact you weren't discussing a luau party with the weasel. However I must congratulate you on pissing off Granger, even I haven't had the opportunity to see her that upset."

"Yeah well, you forget she slapped you during third year. Oh and that was pretty low of you to call me out in front of everyone in the meeting."

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to trap a fellow Slytherin."

"To right you are."

Pansy turned to find that Ron was leaving the meeting. "I should go and I think you should do the same." As she started to walk towards Ron she shouted. "She's probably in the Library."

Knowing that she was talking about Hermione, Draco stated smugly "Like I care."

Pansy now found herself outside of the Slytherin common room talking animatidley with Ron. She was very shock to find that he had waited for her outside the prefect meeting room and just as shocked that he offered to walk her to the dungeons.

"Can I ask you something Pansy?" Ron asked as he took steps to pin the Slytherin girl against the dungeon wall.

"If I'm not mistaken you just did." She smirked.

"Are you like this with every guy you meet or am I just one of the lucky few?" Ron asked with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Like what?" Pansy asked although she already knew what he was hinting at.

"You know…" He wound his finger in one of her curls. "such a tease." He whispered into her ear.

Pansy shivered again as his breath reached here ear and she instinctively pushed him off of her. Pansy smirked and looked at Ron with amusement, so the lion wants to play with the snake she thought. Well to can play that game.

She steeped forward and laced her hands around Ron neck, she pulled herself into his embrace and began to kiss him softly on the lips. At first her instinct was to roughly plunge her tongue into his mouth, but as she began to kiss him she only wanted the softness of his mouth to stay on hers. She traced her tongue against his lips and Ron instantly opened to allow her to deepen the kiss.

Ron couldn't believe he was kissing Pansy, he felt her body next to his and it felt so right, so perfect. However, this was wrong he shouldn't be kissing her and he needed to end this now before it went too far. He was too late Pansy had already released him of her grasp and was now looking at him with a confused expression.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow in class and if you want I can meet you here for our prefect duties."

What the hell is his problem Pansy thought as she looked him up and down? She couldn't believe Ron would act this way with any girl let alone a Slytherin. Was he really worth her time she thought reluctantly. She shook her head of these thoughts, no he was well worth it and as a Parkinson she knew she would get what she wanted and as a Slytherin she knew she would need to be patient enough to get exactly what she wanted, Ron.

"Well… okay…, but I could also meet you by the Great Hall."

"The Great Hall it is, see you tomorrow." Ron stated as he stared at the steps leading away from the dungeons long fully. He turned to leave.

"Oh and Ron…" Pansy stated as Ron turned to face her again. "I'm like that with everyone." Pansy stated with a smirk. Pansy whispered the Slytherin password and headed in the direction of her room.

Ron continued up the steps visibly more pissed off at what Pansy had just said to him. "Look at me…" He stated to no one in particular. "I'm letting a damn Slyhtherin get under my skin."

* * *

**So what do you think please read and review. I know this was a long chapter and please know that in the future the chapters will be shorter and will not hold so much detail but I wanted to give a look into what I wanted to portray Pansy as. And no I don't just want to portray her as tease or a slut. I wanted her to appear human, I hope I accomplished that somewhat. **

**I AM DESPRITLEY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED E-MAIL ME PLEASE.**

**HUGS AND KISSES**


	8. Authors Note

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Authors Note

* * *

**_

It's seems that I am loosing a lot of you with my story and that was not my attention at all. I want to clear a few things up before I go into the next chapter:

About Pansy and Ron, I thought I made it clear that Ron does not know that Pansy and his mystery girl are one in the same. But obviously you the reader can figure out within the first two chapters who the mystery girl is, Pansy.

I don't want you to get confused about Pansy and her power, she can't change the actual structure of her face or her body type. She can only change her eye and hair color and the texture of her hair (Wavy, Curly, Bushy etc…) So this just shows how little Ron pays attention, because anyone close to Pansy would have been able to tell who she is even when she changes her hair and eyes. If you remember correctly Draco was able to tell who she was from outside the shop window in chapter two. However keep in mind that at school Pansy keeps to one appearance.

As far as pairing goes for the potion assignment, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I paired Potter and Malfoy and to be honest I had no intention of keeping them together and in a future chapter you will find out who their new partners will be. If you remember in chapter six Snape stated that he would make all partner changes and only if he seen fit. Just know that they will not be paired together by the end of the tenth chapter.

Ok now on to the charmed mini skirt that professor Snape has evidently seen. You are absolutely correct Snape should not have been able to see the skirt and in my head the reasoning behind him knowing was that he heard many students make comments about it and therefore was giving her a warning without having seen the skirt for himself. But now that won't fit, because I didn't give an explanation or even a conversation in which Snape would have overheard such comments, my fault. So you caught me, I made an actual mistake (sorry).

I was a little surprised that no one wanted to know:

Why Snape and Pansy have a meeting

If Hermione has the hots for Draco

What business does Kai have with Voldermort

Or even what went on between Blaise and Pansy

Sorry I won't be answering these questions now I just thought it was kind of weird you didn't ask about it.

So I hope I cleared up a few things for you and in the future I guess I may just e-mail people individually. I hope you won't stop reading and reviewing.

HUGS AND KISSES


	9. A Dark Appointment

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A Dark Appointment

* * *

**_

Severus awoke to a searing pain on his left arm, he knew immediately that the Dark Lord was awaiting his arrival at his lair. He tried to get out of bed, but found the task difficult due to the soft yet firm body clinging to his chest. As he lifted the dainty hand and gently placed it next to its owner, the young lady stirred and smiled up at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked the now half naked man standing in front of her.

Severus walked over to his wardrobe closet and began to dress himself for a meeting he would rather not attend. The fact that the meeting was only suppose to be between himself and Voldemort and he was not required to wear his Death Eater robes, had him a little on edge. "At this time of night, where do you think I'm going?" Severus stated dryly.

"Don't get snappy with me." The young lady replied as she reached for her wand to light the various lanterns within his chambers.

He settled on a black long sleeved silk shirt and a pair of black slacks.

Severus let out an exhausted sigh. "I'm just a little on edge. He-who-must-not-be-named told me of this meeting two months ago and yet I can not help but feel a bit uncomfortable." He stated as he placed his shoes on.

The young girl gasped. "You don't think Voldemort has found out you work for the Order do you?" She stated curiously.

Severus flinched at the mention of his old masters name.

"Really Severus, I would think you of all people would be able to say his name by now." The young lady stated matter-of-factly.

Severus looked down at the naked woman in his bed, he refused to look at her as a young lady or student after moments of intimacy. Their relationship was kept secret for good reason and at times he found it surprising that she had trusted him so easily.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that or are you going to answer my question." The young lady stated with a hand on her hip.

Severus smirked at the woman before him. "Love, believe me Albus and I have already thought of that and we believe there is little to no evidence that supports that theory." He walked over and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Besides if he found out I was a spy, do you really think I would be here with you now?" The young girl shook her head slowly. "Very well then, you should head back to your dormitory before anyone discovers you have left."

The young lady nodded her head in agreement and proceeded to leave after she had placed on her sleeping gown. She turned to face her lover slowly. "Severus, when you arrive back will you send word to me in our usually way? I will not be able to sleep unless I know you are safe."

"Sure love…" Severus nodded. Although he had been seeing the young women since the beginning of summer, he still felt it odd to have someone care for him the way she did. "As soon as I arrive." He promised.

The young lady smiled and walked over to give him one last long kiss. "Be careful." She advised sternly and then disappeared from his living quarters.

* * *

After leaving the gates of Hogwarts, Severus apparated in front of the Riddle home. He knew he should have been more frightened at the fact that he was having a meeting alone with the Dark Lord. However, he found himself strangely calm. Maybe it had something to do with the hours of shagging he had experienced earlier with a certain young lady. He smirked, at the thought of his love. She was good, he would give her that. Before he knocked on the door of the manner, Severus had to give himself a moment to block unwanted information in his mind.

He knocked on the door and moments later he was led in to a small pallor by none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah! I see one of my most faithful servant has arrived." Voldermort hissed from his plush chair in front of a fire.

Severus walked further in to the room and immediately began to bow low. "My Lord, my only wish is to serve you." Severus replied smoothly.

"I see you were able to escape the castle unnoticed by that old fool Dumbledore."

"Yes My Lord."

"Very good, I have great plans for many of his students this year and I refuse to have him meddling in my affairs."

"He is none the wiser, My Lord." Severus stated as he bowed his head yet again.

"Quit your groveling Severus…" Voldermort hissed. "One may think you are guilty of something."

Severus took this as his cue to stand several feet away from the snake-like man as he would at a normal Death Eater meeting.

"Now, I have called you here tonight to discuss a student of yours who is very important to me and the coming war."

"I know My Lord." Severus stated respectfully.

"She will be of great asset to me, if we can convince her that this is where she belongs." He hissed.

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"To assist you in… convincing Miss. Parkinson, I have enlisted the help of another Death Eater."

At this news Severus began to wonder who would be assisting him and why he was not capable of doing this mission alone. However his thoughts were interrupted as a young man emerged from the shadows behind Voldemorts' chair. Severus immediately knew who the young man was and had to try his best to keep a face of unconcern.

Voldemort waved his boney fingers in the direction of the young man. "I take it, you two have met?"

"Yes My Lord." Severus stated.

He looked at the young man in disbelief, his student was not only a Death Eater but one that was privileged enough to be given a personal assignment by Voldemort himself. He remembered that he was only slightly younger than Masenfer when he pledged his allegiance to the dark side and the Dark Lord. Yet, he still found it disturbing that a student of his was a servant to He-who-must-not-be-named. He had never heard Voldemort speak of the young man before and knew for sure he had never seen him at meetings, if you could call waiting in line to be tortured by a mad man a meeting.

Voldemort continued. "Masenfer here is a loyal follower of mine who has been away on several special assignments in the states. He has been called upon to assist you in any way you see probable. And I can assure you his reputation exceeds him."

Kai bowed low to Voldemort, humbly thanking him for his appraisal.

As a spy for the order Severus needed to get rid of the young Slytherin without angering the Dark Lord. "My Lord, Miss Parkinson is very special to your plans and as to not arouse suspension I feel it would be best if I convinced her on my own."

"Believe me I know of the power that is contained within Miss. Parkinson..." Voldemort rose from his chair and began to pace the floor in front of him. "However, I sense with the… accidental death of her mother she may need more convincing and that is where young Masenfer comes in."

"I do not feel this…"

Voldemort stopped pacing and raised his wand to the older wizard dangerously. "Lucky for you I do not care what you feel, this plan is foolproof and if all goes as well as it should at the end of the term I will have one more Death Eater to add to my inner circle."

Voldemort took his seat once more and moments later the slithering of a large snake could be heard entering into the pallor as well. The snake began to coil at Voldemorts' feet.

"Nagini here is growing restless, as am I." Voldemort began to stroke the top of the snakes head. "Masenfer have you any news for me?"

"Very little My Lord, with it only being the second week of school, Parkinson and I have had few encounters."

"CRUCIO." Voldemort hissed. The pallor was soon filled with the screams of Kai, who was currently on the floor shaking under the violent curse. "I will not accept excuses." Voldemort spat as he lifted the curse of the young man who immediately resumed standing next to Severus.

"Ye…yes My Lo...Lord." Kai stammered.

"Now tell me what you do know." He stated as his red snake like eyes thinned into small slits.

" I have found that Parkinson detest a certain muggle born by the name of Hermione Granger." Kai stated as he continued to stare at his feet.

Severus stiffened at the mention of Hermione, however his display went unnoticed by the two men within the pallor.

"Potters' friend?" Voldemort spat.

"Yes, My Lord." Kai stated.

"You see she already has the mind of a true follower, continue." Voldemort added obviously pleased with this bit of information.

Kai cleared his throat. "I have also noticed a relationship forming between herself and the youngest male Weasley."

"You mean that muggle loving family, who dares to call themselves pureblood?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Well is that all?"

"No My Lord, I have also noticed that Miss. Parkinson spends various moments of the day writing to an unknown correspondent."

"How is this so? Were you unable to track down the corresponding owl?"

"My Lord, she and this individual share only her owl. I have watched her closely and I can assure you that her owl delivers and receives all messages."

"I see." Voldemort stated. "I suggest you intercept this owl and deliver the name of this correspondent immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Very well, you are dismissed." The young man gave a quick nod in the direction of Voldemort and began to leave. "Oh and Masenfer…" The young man turned to face the plush chair again. "I expect to see you within two weeks, I trust you still have your port key."

Kai nodded his head in agreement and turned once more to leave the manor.

"On to you Snape…" Voldemort hissed. "I trust that your meeting with Parkinson went well."

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"Has she improved any since her sixth year."

"Yes My Lord, one can tell that she took heed to my advice and practiced over the summer holiday."

"Good, when will she be ready?"

"She should be able to throw off and stop most dark curses by the end of the term."

"Right on time I see. Very well you are dismissed as well."

Severus turned to leave after giving one last low bow to Voldemort.

"Severus…" Voldemort hissed. "I suggest you don't disappointment me or you may meet the same fate as Mrs. Parkinson."

Severus nodded in understanding. "Yes my Lord."

Seconds later Severus apparated outside of Hogwarts gate and made his way up the path, he needed to see the Headmaster immediately.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to give you a look into Severus life and give you insight as to what Kais' mission is. As cleaver readers, I am sure you were all able to figure out what type of meeting Pansy and Snape had. If not, I plan on having a chapter devoted specifically to what goes on at these meetings. This chapter was very different from those in the past seeing as I had to tap into Severus head and believe me I will not do so again. Oh and I wonder who the young lady is who can't keep her hands off of her professor. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW it means so much to me**

**D.Torres- I would really appreciate if you could be my Beta Reader. I mean I have good ideas and I know exactly where I want to take this story, but I am just no good at catching grammatical errors. Plus it would be good to have someone to bounce ideas off of.**

**CMaca- I'm glad you enjoy reading my story.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

Façade

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Secrets Revealed

* * *

**_

"Great Job." Ron stated as he landed in front of his team. "As captain I could not have been happier with practice today." He looked at Harry. "Great job catching the snitch it only took you four minutes." He turned to his three chasers Ginny, Colin, and Jamie (all sixth years) "You all worked well as a team and the points you scored today will only guarantee us a win next Saturday against Ravenclaw. "And you two…" he turned towards Andrew and Jack. "…have improved a lot since fifth year and Gryffindor is grateful that you are now able to tell the difference between us and the other team." Everyone began to laugh and clap the beaters on the back. "Today I took it easy on you, but next time I want be so lenient. Remember we have weight training every Sunday, so I will see you ALL tomorrow at 6am." He heard a few groans from many of the players, but that was to be expected.

He picked up his Firebolt Three, a gift from Fred and George, and placed it over his shoulder as both he and Harry made their way towards the locker room for a shower.

"So you want to talk about it?" Harry asked as he and his friend walked across the pitch.

"You know talking is the last thing I want to do." Ron stated as he looked towards the sky.

"It just seemed like last night you were a little preoccupied."

"Yeah well that's because I did something stupid and I was weighing out my consequences."

"What did you do?"

"I let Parkinson kiss me two nights ago." Ron stated with a sigh.

"I guess your right, you did do something stupid." Harry stated sarcasticly. "What happened?"

"I walked her to the dungeons after our meeting, I guess I kind of led her on and she kissed me."

"What the hell did you do that for?" Harry asked as he opened the locker room doors.

"If I knew why, would I be walking around so confused now?"

"Then tell me why you think you kissed her." Harry said in an exasperated tone.

Ron stripped out of his quidditch gear and made his way towards the showers. "It just sort of felt right."

Ron began to think back, he had to admit that kissing Pansy was not that bad at all. He really felt that there was something there, but at the same time he didn't.

"Hello Earth to Ron." Harry stated as he waved his hand in front of Ron.

Ron snapped back to reality.

"Yeah… well I probably kissed her because I find her attractive." Ron stated as he continued to wash the days practice off. "Harry."

"Yeah."

"Don't ever get that close to me naked." He said with a smirk.

"Then please try to keep with the flow of conversation. So what about prefect duties tonight, are you two going to learn to keep your hands away from one another?

"I have no choice. As gorgeous as Pansy is she still isn't Summer." Ron stated flatly. Due to the fact that Ron had no clue about the name of his mystery girl, both he and Harry had begun to refer to her as Summer. "Besides she kind of implied that what happened between us would not occur again."

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked as he reached for a towel to dry off with. He handed one to Ron and they both proceeded to the changing rooms.

"Yes…No… just when in the bloody hell did you become my therapist, lets talk about something else." Ron stated.

"Ok so who are you taking to the masked ball?" Harry said while stepping into his jeans.

"I'm actually going to ask Summer today, I wrote her a letter last night." Ron stated as he put on a t-shirt. On the weekend the students of Hogwarts were allowed to dress down. "With it being a masked ball she could still keep her identity, unless… I can persuade her to take it off." Ron stated suggestively.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean for all we know your friend could be a she outside of school but a he in school." Harry stated with raised eyebrows. "What if summer is really…Malfoy."

Both boys stared at each other as if contemplating this option and then both began to shiver in disgust.

"Merlin I hope not."

"Yeah well it still is a possibility."

"Whatever… lets not talk about ferret face either. I already have to meet with him and do this stupid project."

"Yeah well you should learn to keep your hands to yourself."

"Are you going to give me the Hermione speech?" Ron stated. "If you are, save it. I've heard it enough times from her mouth."

"So… how is your potion coming along?"

"You'd have to ask Malfoy seeing as he won't let me anywhere near it. He has me doing all of the written work."

"You headed there now?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"Probably go find Luna and then find a broom closet." Harry stated with a grin.

"See you at dinner." Ron said laughing.

"Ok see yeah."

* * *

Ron checked his watch and realized he was already ten minutes late for his meeting with Malfoy. He groaned inwardly for he knew they were meeting in the room of requirement on the seventh floor. Ten minuets later he was panting outside of the door having run most of the way. He entered the room, which looked like that of the potion classroom, to find Malfoy stirring their potion.

"You know… if you're going to show up late, why bother to show up at all?" Draco stated without looking up from his task.

"Stuff it Malfoy, I don't want to hear it." Ron stated as he took his seat opposite Draco.

"Oh you'll hear it weasel, unless you want me to report to Snape about your less than tardy behavior." The Slytherin stated dangerously.

Ron decided it would be best to ignore Draco and continue with his notes on the changes in the potion.

Draco scoffed in irritation. "Isn't this just peachy. I get the giant oaf who couldn't keep his hands to himself as a lab partner for the rest of the year."

Ron sighed in irritation. "Would you rather have Harry as a lab partner again, because I'm sure that could be arranged?"

Draco glared at the mention of Harry's name. "Point taken…so weasel why were you late?"

"Look Malfoy…" He spat. "If you call me weasel one more time, I'm going to take a lesson out of old moody's handbook. Besides it isn't any of your business why I'm late."

Draco smirked. "Your right weasel it isn't like your life is all that interesting. I mean what exactly do poor people do with there spare time."

Ron quickly jumped to his feet and drew his wand. "I only agreed to be your partner, because anyone and I mean anyone would have been better than Masenfer. But if you say one more word to me that doesn't concern this project…" He leant in closer to Draco. "Professor Snape looses his star pupil."

Draco smirked inwardly at the realization that Ron was actually standing up for himself. "I don't find it wise to threaten me Weasley… I know spells that aren't at all pretty and I would hate to have to explain to Dumbledore just why there is one less redhead walking about."

Ron lowered himself slowly back into his seat and began retaking notes. "Just stop talking, the faster we finish this the faster I can get the hell out of here."

"To right you are." Draco stated as he noticed a piece of parchment on the ground behind Ron that had fallen during his tirade As to not bring attention to what he was doing he walked over towards a potion cabinet and quickly swooped up the parchment, after reading it to himself he smirked and decided to read aloud its contents.

"Dear A Secret Worth Keeping…" Draco stated in a girly voice.

Ron dropped his quill in shock at the words he heard Draco recite from behind him. He checked his pocket and realized that his letter was indeed missing. He paled considerable and turned to face Draco glaring furiously.

Draco than continued… "I really wanted to know if you would accompany me to the masquerade ball…"

Ron snatched the letter from the hands of Draco. "Don't touch things that do not belong to you Malfoy." Ron spat dangerously.

"Is it me or do you sound even more pathetic on parchment." The Slytherin stated with a smirk. "And just who the hell is this secret girl?"

"Stay out of my business." Ron stated as he walked over to the nearest window.

Draco watched with interest as the Gryffindor redhead approached the window and called the name Frewin. 'Why the bloody hell is he calling Pansy owl?' the Slytherin thought as the bird soared into the open window minutes later.

"Take this to her." Ron stated to the large owl as he tied his letter to its outstretched leg.

Frewin noticed Draco staring at her and she immediately recognized him. She quickly nipped at Rons' hand affectionately and flew to the shoulder of Draco.

Draco allowed Frewin to settle on to his neck as he watched a look of horror wash over Ron's face. He allowed the owl to nuzzle his neck and soon found himself grinning at the ticklish feeling.

Ron stared at the display of affection taking place in front of him, however his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had earlier with Harry. Could Draco really be his 'pen pal?' "H…how do… do you know that owl?" Ron asked with fear evident in his voice.

Draco looked at him and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Oh… stop looking at me like that, I don't know this damn owl." He spat. Draco realized that for Ron to ask that question he obviously didn't know who the owl belonged to and was not going to be the one to inform him.

Frewin stopped her affection on Dracos' neck and hooted her disapproval.

Draco scoffed as he felt Frewin nick his shoulders as she flew out the window. 'Just great' Draco thought, 'now I'm going to have to make this up to her.' "Let's get back to work?" He snapped.

Ron refused to ask any questions and soon both boys found themselves working silently on their respective task.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Head dormitory…_

Pansy entered the room after reciting the password Draco had told her earlier to find the common room deserted. "Granger!" Pansy yelled in the direction of the Gryffindors' room.

Moments later Hermione descended the stairs glaring at her. "Do you know it is impolite to walk into someones' home unannounced?"

"Whatever Granger, lets just get this over with?" Pansy stated as she followed Hermione towards the kitchen table. As they proceeded towards the kitchenette, Pansy realized that they were in fact alone in the dormitory. "I thought Draco and Ron were supposed to be here."

Hermione took a seat opposite Pansy and looked at her in disgust. "Is that why you're dressed like that, hoping Draco would take you into his room and snog you senseless?" She questioned.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Pansy stated in an exhausted tone. "I wear what I want Granger, at least it's not the suit Merlin gave me."

Hermione stared at Pansy with large eyes.

"And contrary to popular belief Draco and I are just friends. So you can…" Pansy was interrupted by the light tapping of Frewin on a window. She walked over to let her owl in and retrieve the letter from her leg.

Hermione watched the transaction and a sudden realization hit her. She had seen the owl before, but she just could not remember where.

Pansy re- read the letter three times and each time she finished it she came to the same conclusion, Ron wanted her to attend the masquerade ball with him. And as much as the news delighted her, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had asked her the one thing she had wanted to hear since she knew of the dance and yet she couldn't enjoy the moment, because he didn't want to go with her he wanted to go with someone else. Sure in essence she was that someone else but he didn't know that and she found herself feeling a little hurt by this comprehension.

Hermione found herself watching Pansy as she looked over the parchment. She noticed the Slytherin looked hurt, she just wished she knew what had brought it about. What was she thinking, she couldn't stand Pansy and bad news for the Slytherin meant good news for her.

"Aw did the little Slytherin get a bit of bad news." Hermione stated in a baby voice.

Pansy looked up from her letter and glared at Hermione. "Don't say another word to me." She spat. Hermione flinched at the words.

She decided to return to her task. Pansy pocketed the letter and took her seat opposite Hermione. Moments later both girls were joined by Frewin who watched them with interest.

With the owl so close to her Hermione realized that it had visited Ron numerous times since term had began. Hermione jumped out of her seat. "You're the girl Ron met this summer aren't you." She shrieked.

"Shhh… Merlin Granger you never learn when to quit do you?" Pansy accused.

"I take that as a yes." Hermione stated as if Christmas had come earlier. "Does Ron know?"

Pansy took a moment to decide if telling Hermione about her feelings for Ron would be a good idea. She knew there was only one way she would tell Hermione anything and that was if Hermione was willing to do the same. "Everyone has secrets Granger it's just a mater of when they are forced to face them." She stated as she stared Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione paled considerable, there was no way that Pansy knew her secret. No one knew.

"So the question is, what secret is our little bookworm hiding?" Pansy stated with a smirk, her eyes never leaving Hermiones'.

Hermione shifted her gaze to Frewin. "So you figured it out?" Hermione asked still looking at the owl before her.

"Wasn't that hard, especially with how you both acted in potion class."

"I never meant to fall for him." Hermione stated honestly.

Pansy tried not to display her shock. So the little Mudblood was falling in love with Draco. "Don't tell me you love him."

Hermione began working with the potion lazily, praying silently that this conversation would end now. "You can't help who you love." Hermione stated quietly.

Pansy stared at Hermione and for the first time since they had met she felt they both had something in common. "I know." Pansy stated just as quietly. She sighed and decided that it would be safe to tell her own secret. "I really do like Ron." Pansy stated. "And the letter that Frewin bought me was from him."

The girls stayed silent for the remainder of their meeting each silently knowing how the other was feeling.

* * *

**Please Review. HUGS AND KISSES. Next chapter will deal with a long talk with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. I have a couple of things I want to reveal in the next chapter about the Slytherins so please check back.**


	11. Snake Language

_**Façade**_

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Snake Language

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle." Pansy stated to get the overly large males attention.

The two boys turned to face their fellow Slytherin.

"Have you seen Zabini?" She questioned.

"Huh!" One of the males said, Pansy didn't care to know which.

"Maybe if you big lugs cleaned your ears out once in a while you could actually hear." Pansy stated in an exasperated tone. "I said… where… is… Zabini?" She stated each word slowly and carefully as if she were talking to a mere child.

She could see a small flicker of understanding in the eyes of Goyle, obviously the smarter of the two and that was saying something. "He's in his room." He grunted.

Pansy turned to leave the common room in search of her friend. She had hardly gone five feet when she heard Goyle stammer… "He doesn't want to be bothered."

She continued to walk towards the seventh year boys' dormitory as if she had not heard the advice given. No one told a Parkinson what to do. She banged on the door of the dormitory awaiting admittance, because she knew for a fact that Blaise would have placed about a dozen silencing and locking charms on the door. After waiting patiently for five minutes the door was opened by a slightly flushed and pissed of Blaise.

"I told you two idiots…" Blaise stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He allowed his eyes to open to take in his two roommates, only to find that he was staring at his better half. "Oh it's you Pansy, what's up?" He stated mildly. Pansy took in the appearance of the distraught looking male in front of her. Blaise was clad in only a pair of dark green boxers with tiny beater bats.

Pansy pushed her way past Blaise and into the room. She could smell the scent of sex and knew exactly why it had taken him so long to answer the door. Pansy pulled back the curtains of the bed she knew belonged to Blaise, having slept in it quite a few times herself. Pansy stared at the scantily clad young women in disgust.

"I think you need to leave." Pansy stated dryly.

The girl scurried around the room to gather her clothes, as she knew better than to disobey an order from a Slytherin.

Pansy took a seat on the edge of Blaises' bed as she watched the girls' movement in small amusement. She turned a questioning glare on Blaise after the door was closed silently, signaling that the room held only two occupants. "Fucking a Hufflepuff." Pansy stated with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're loosing your touch."

Blaise smirked. "On the contrary, I'm just keeping our bed warm until you return."

"You'll be waiting forever than." She stated as she crossed her arms in revulsion.

"You're worth the wait."

She pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from her robe and threw it at Blaise who caught it without flinching. "He sent me that today."

Pansy had decided to let Blaise in on her secret writings with Ron, because she knew that he would understand more than any of her other friends. Draco for one, would be too hot tempered to hear past the fact that she was indeed falling for a Weasley. Kelsey would probably blab to the whole common room and anyone else who would listen for that matter. And all the other people she considered an acquaintance were not worthy enough to even consider.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Blaise stated after reading over the small parchment.

After muttering a quick cleansing charm on Blaise bed. Pansy allowed her head to softly hit his pillow. "I don't know what I want."

"I know what I want." Blaise stated as he raised both his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Blaise…" Pansy stated with a loud sigh. "Can you be serious for a moment, I mean really… what am I suppose to do?"

"Come on Pansy you have to admit that what we had was something. You and I were great together." He took a deep sigh and touched her forearm. "Where did you and I go wrong?"

Pansy allowed herself to sit up, _was he really asking this stupid question again?_ She thought to herself. Pansy and Blaise had dated the summer after their fifth year and broke up during the Christmas holidays of their sixth year. She thought that she had finally found someone to take her mind off of the Gryffindor, but after what Blaise had done to her she realized how wrong she was. Their break up was not as messy as it should have been and each vowed to remain friends.

"Let me think Blaise…" Pansy looked at the ceiling and gave off the impression as if she was in deep thought. After a few moments of this charade she lifted her index finger in a triumphant manner. "…maybe it was when I walked in on you shagging two girls at the same time." She stated sarcastically.

Blaise smirked as he remembered the incident. "Oh yeah the French twins."

"You're such a pig."

"And you're such a tease."

"Can we get back to my problem?"

"I don't see a problem, just tell him yes." Blaise stated as he through the letter parchment back at Pansy.

"No!" Pansy stated as if this was not an option. "I wanted him to take me as me, not as her."

"Well Pansy you're not giving him a choice in the mater." Blaise stated as he walked towards his wardrobe closet. "He doesn't know anything about you, he only knows about her. So if you want to go to the dance with him at all your going to have to go as her." Blaise proceeded to hold up two shirts to receive Pansy opinion.

"Well that's just not an option… I'd go with the blue, it matches your eyes." Pansy allowed her head to fall back on Blaises' pillow. "Besides once he realizes who I was am he will probably blow a gasket in front of everyone at the dance, so I think I'll pass."

Now fully dressed Blaise proceeded to fix his hair. (Slytherins are so vain) "Well then tell him no and then ask him as yourself."

"Now that's what I call adv…"

The door to the seventh year boys' dormitory was swung opened and in its doorway stood an angry Draco. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" The boy yelled to the room at large.

Pansy looked at Draco with eyes full of confusion which she quickly masked. "What are you on about?" She stated calmly.

Blaise took a seat at his writing desk near the door and turned to face both Pansy and Draco, who as of yet had not calmed down. As he watched Draco take a few calming breaths he could have sworn he felt the rippling of a cool breeze, but he didn't see anything. He quickly walked over to close the door and administer silencing charms, he had the feeling that they would desperately need privacy.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about!" Draco stated with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. A gleam that had caused many a first years to run in fear.

"If I knew what you were talking about I would not have asked." Pansy stated just as dangerously.

"Well let me refresh your memory..." Draco declared as he began to pace in front of Blaise's bed. "A secret worth keeping."

Pansy allowed herself a small gasp as she turned to glare at Blaise. "You told him?" She spat.

"I didn't tell him anything." Blaise declared with outstretched hands, giving off the impression that he came in peace.

"You knew about this?" Draco questioned as he turned to Blaise. "We'll discuss this later." He turned to face Pansy. "So it's true, you have been writing to the weasel." It was a mere statement of the facts.

"Ok I'm writing to Ron… what business is it of yours."

"Are you in love with him?"

"What?" Pansy questioned.

"I asked if you were in love with him."

"So what if I am."

Draco let out an exhausted sigh. "Damn it Pansy, you weren't suppose to love him."

Pansy walked slowly over to where Draco was standing. "Oh come off it Draco, you knew how I felt about him a years ago."

"Yes…" He stated as he took a step closer to Pansy. "and if Blaise here were a better boyfriend you would have been over the weasel by now."

"You leave him out of this."

"Yeah, leave me out of this." Blaise stated in agreement.

"SHUT UP!" Both Pansy and Darco stated aloud.

"Pans look…" Draco stated as he once again turned his attention towards the blonde Slytherin. "I thought it was just a sexual attraction between you and the weasel… you'd screw him and then leave him. None of this love crap."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me."

"I haven't even had sex with Ron, but you on the other hand are sleeping with a Gryffindor." Pansy had no idea if in fact Hermione and Draco were sleeping together, but she knew that Draco wouldn't waste his time with her if in fact she had denied him this pleasure for to long.

"You're sleeping with a Gryffin…" Blaise stated in shock, but found his sentence cut short by Draco.

"What are you talking about?

"Now whose playing stupid huh Draco?" Pansy stated as she allowed her self to walk around Draco in contemplation. "Didn't think I'd find out your little secret?" She paused for effect. "Well I did and if you aren't a hypocrite, I don't know who is." She spat.

"So what Pansy… so what if I am." Draco stated boldly. "I don't love her and she doesn't love me, it's just sex."

Pansy took a step closer and lent upwards to whisper into his awaiting ear. "Are you sure that's all it is to her." Pansy smirked and took a step back from Draco.

"I don't care if it is or isn't. I know my place she should know hers." Darco stated nonchalantly.

"You're a heartless bastard." Pansy stated as she looked at Draco with disgust. "Has anyone told you that?"

"Numerous people, including you on one or more occasion." He stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Am I just suppose to ignore my feelings for him, will that make you happy?"

"That's you problem right there…" Draco stated accusingly. "Slytherins don't feel."

"I'm out of here." Pansy stated as she headed for the door. "Stay the hell away from me Draco, Blaise if you need me you know where to find me." And with that she reentered the common room and headed for her dormitory, in search of a piece of parchment and a quill.

* * *

First off I would like to thank my beta reader D.Torres he has been patiently awaiting this chapter as you all have and he did an excellent job reviewing my mistakes. Oh and if you can still find mistakes tough cookies, were both only human.

Next I would like to thank my three muses' x.silver.green.x, griffyndorgirl, Sweety (an anonymous reviewer). You three gave me the extra push to type out this chapter, for I was really at a writers block. Having you all continue to review my writing is great and I hope you all continue to do so.

Now on to shoutouts...

**gothic-hands** -Thanks so much for reviewing, it was your first time (I know I checked) and it really made my day that you did that. Keep up the good work.

**x.silver.green.x** - Of course I would read your story and I'll make sure I review as well. :) You had some interesting conclusions and it was amusing to see just how you matched up Draco. Is Draco falling for the mudblood? I'll never tell (sing song voice). Any who thanks again and keep reviewing.

**griffyndorgirl **- I would have loved to have had you as a beta reader, but D. Torres had asked first and he has done an excellent job. But thanks for the offer.

**Sweety **– tisk tisk tisk you didn't sign in. I'm just kidding I'm glad you reviewed and I am glad you read my story about Pansy hopefully I won't disappoint you.

_Next Chapter_: Will deal with a long conversation between Ron and Pansy. You will get to see just what it's like to grow up a Parkinson and as the last male Weasley. Also, you find out Pansys' response to attending the ball.

Now it's time to review it really makes my day. HUGS AND KISSES


	12. This is Me

_**Façade**_

By** DracosDragon969 **

Beta read by **D.Torres**

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: M (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

This Is Me!

* * *

"Yes it seems that Gryffindor can indeed regain their rights to the Quidditch Cup!" Seamus exclaimed to the occupants of Gryffindor tower. Many of the students sounded their approval with cheers and claps, he allowed them time to settle back down. "And it is with great pleasure that I introduce the quidditch team who kicked Ravenclaw's arse today!" the cheers and clapping resumed. 

"Hey…" Luna said aloud from where she was standing next to a table full of snacks and drinks for the celebration that was to come.

"Ah yes… our little raven among the lions. How lovely of you to join us, but maybe you should be consoling your house in their time of need." Seamus stated with a smirk.

"My house will do just fine without me." She stated mater-of-factly.

A few girls nearby giggled at the sour expression on Seamus face.

"Who let Lovegood in?" Seamus mumbled to Dean who just shrugged.

"That would be me." Harry stated as he leant in to whisper to the two boys, whom before hand had not noticed his presence. Behind him stood the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team still clad in their gear and uniforms.

"Harry… I didn't notice you there mate." Seamus stated and quickly took in the raven haired boy before him. "Oh look Dean, Neville just walked in with Lavender and Parvati let's go say hello."

With the team now in full view of the common room they were immediately greeted with cheers, claps, and whistling from the crowd at large, not to mention the roars of the various animated lions that Dean had made along with the help of Hermione.

"Thank You, Thank You!" Ron bellowed into the crowd. "We do try." He stated as he and the rest of team mocked bowed.

After heading upstairs for a much needed shower both Harry and Ron returned to the common room. The party area was now filled with laughter, couples dancing, and the loud chatter of students recounting the match that was held earlier that day. Ron was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt that had an arrow pointing at his face stating 'The Wizard' and an arrow pointing towards his crouch stating 'The Wand' it was a shirt he had brought at a wizarding t-shirt shop during the summer. He wore a pair of black flip flops and his damp shaggy shoulder length hair lay lazily about his head. He headed over to the snack table in search of a butterbeer and a few of Dobby's quidditch shaped pastry's.

Minutes later he found himself in front of Harry after turning down a few girls who had wanted to dance. "I see you left your girl with the gossips of the tower." Ron stated to Harry as he took a seat next to him on the couch.

Harry looked over in the direction of Luna to find her talking animatedly to Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender. "Yeah she started going on and on about her father finding the last Rhino-Snopless in Europe."

Ron held up a hand to silence his friend." I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Obviously I didn't want to know. " Harry stated as he began eating a snitch shape pastry that oddly enough tasted like oranges and strawberries.

"Good game guys." Neville stated as he greeted his two housemates.

"Any game ending with me not going to the hospital wing is good game." Harry said.

The three began to laugh at his statement for it was common knowledge that Harry had his own private bed in the infirmary.

"Neville!" Lavender squealed as she walked over to the three boys, Neville immediately began to turn a light shade of pink. "Hey boys." She stated to Harry and Ron who nodded their greeting. "I want that dance you promised me last night." She cooed into his ear.

"But I can't really…" But that was as far as Neville got for Lavender simply dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Harry and Ron watched the couple out on the dance floor with a slight fascination, 'maybe Neville did know first hand whose tits were bigger' Ron thought briefly before he cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. "You had me worried when you hadn't caught the snitch after twenty minutes into the game."

Harry blinked back to reality. "You weren't the only one. Just where in the hell did that new seeker come from."

"Not sure, not that it matters. He was good you were better." Ron stated with an amused grin. They sat in silence for a few minutes both staring into the flames of the common room fire.

"We seriously have to train harder if we want to beat Slytherin." Ron stated suddenly.

Harry slumped down into his chair to await the rest of Ron's speech.

"We can't allow the Slytherins' to reclaim the Quidditch Cup." He stated simply. "And that means we are going to have to work on not allowing distractions to interfere with us playing on the field."

Harry looked at Ron as if he had hit a nerve. "I couldn't help that…" he stated as he looked towards the dance floor where Hermione was currently dancing with both Dean and Seamus. "She means so much to me as do you and Luna."

Ron looked over to see a smiling Hermione. The sudden disappearance of Hermione last year was something that they never talked about for fear of opening old wounds. Besides when questioned about her whereabouts Hermione honestly didn't know where she went or what had taken place. Harry and Ron didn't look too much into the incident due to the fact that she was found a few hours later by Professor Snape no less. "Your right, I guess I'm just a little on edge." Ron stated calmly. "I mean what if it happens again?"

Harry smiled at Ron. "Malfoy got lucky last year and believe me his luck just ran out."

"You know what I mean."

Harry's smile faded. "We prepare, I've spoken with Dumbledore and he feels it would be best to reinstate D.A." He allowed his gaze to fall on Luna who smiled upon seeing him and then returned to the conversation she was having beforehand. "The war is coming and we must all be prepared, but especially you, Hermione, and Luna." He turned to face Ron. "I can't loose any of you."

And with that a large black owl, known as Frewin, landed on the outstretched leg of Ron. He instantly took in the owl's disheveled appearance, but decided that the large creature was most likely a bit clumsy. As the owl had become a regular to Gryffindor tower it was sorely missed during the week in which she had not been by to visit Ron. Once he untied the parchment from its single green ribbon, Frewin took off in the direction of the owlery. Ron stared at the letter apprehensively 'what if she said no' he thought or 'what if…'

"Open it already." Harry stated and Ron wasted no time unrolling the parchment.

_Dear Ron,_

_After a week of awaiting my response I am sure that what I have to say will be more upsetting than settling. I will not be able to attend the ball with you this year and although I know you may hate me now, I have a really good reason as to why I must decline your request. Please try to understand that I never wanted to hurt you._

_Thinking of you always,_

_A Secret worth Keeping_

"Yeah I bet." Ron mumbled to himself as he crumbled up and threw the parchment into the fire.

"What did she say?" Harry stated as he watched his friend.

Ron continued to stare into the fire ignoring the question Harry had asked. Summer had turned him down, sure she had done so as nicely as possible but in the end it was still a no. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"What did she say?" Harry repeated after not receiving a response. If the party got any louder he was sure McGonagall would pay them all a stern visit.

Ron looked up to meet Harry's green eyes. "She told me no… happy." Ron stated icily as he stood from his seat trying to get as far away from the festivities of the night.

"What? Why would I care?" Harry inquired as he followed after Ron.

"Oh please Harry..." Ron stated as he began to walk towards the seventh year boys' dormitory. "you're the one who has been coming up to me for the past week trying to convince me to ask Hannah out." He pulled the dormitory door open with much more force than necessary and walked in to sit on his bed.

"Excuse me for trying to be a friend." Harry stated

"A friend would have been more supportive of my decision!"

"Damn it Ron I was and am your most supportive friend so don't take your frustrations out on me!" Harry stated angrily.

Ron released a sigh. "I'm sorry mate."

"Why did it take her so long to write back, I mean you sent her that letter almost a week ago?" Harry questioned his voice a lot softer now.

"Maybe she was thinking of the best way to break my heart." Ron stated as he lay back on his bed. 'What a perfect way to end today' he thought miserably.

"Well look at it this way, now you can ask Hannah to the ball and at least now you'll know her name and what school house she's in."

Ron closed his eyes, Harry just didn't get it. "I don't see myself asking her out, besides that girl has seen the inside of more broom closets than I care to count."

"Even better…" Harry stated as he took a seat beside Ron on his bed. "this way you know what to expect after the ball." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"That is true." Ron stated with a grin. Hannah wasn't a girl he was willing to settle down with, but she was a guarantee lay.

They sat in silence for a few minutes both thinking about what was going on in their personal lives.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Are you okay?" Harry stated with concern.

"I just need a little time to myself."

Harry walked over to his trunk to withdraw his cloak. "Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned as he passed the cloak into Ron's outstretched hand.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Hours later Ron found himself walking along a deserted corridor in search of anything that would allow him to take his mind off of his disappointing letter. Summer had told him no and Ron felt as if the world seemed to have turned upside down. 'What did I do wrong' he thought as he continued to walk. 'Maybe I didn't write enough' or 'maybe I wrote too much she probably found me to be needy.' 'Shit' he stated inwardly the last month had all been in vain, she still didn't want him. 

After wondering the school for so long he found it pleasing that his thoughts would often drift towards a certain 'Ice Princess.' She had become an entertaining thought in his head for several weeks now. It didn't help that they still had to get through prefect duties nightly, and with Pansy in such close proximity of him it was hard to keep his focus on what needed to be done.

Realizing that he was now on the seventh floor he made the decision to finally head back to Gryffindor tower. However, as he made his way towards the nearest staircase he heard the distant sound of piano music nearby. The music was so sad that he began wandering in the direction of the sound in search of the instrumentalist and found himself in front of a wall he immediately recognized as the room of requirement.

With the thought of 'finding out who was playing the piano' a doorway appeared granting him entry into the room. Once inside he found the room immaculately decorated in the style of a large ballroom with a piano facing the direction opposite of the doorway. Ron slowly made his way towards the piano and was shocked to find an overly concentrated Pansy delicately touching its keys with her eyes close.

Pansy felt the presence of someone standing over her, but continued to play the piano. She was used to her best friends coming in to visit her and she found that at the moment she really needed to talk to someone. She had sent Ron the letter she had wanted to send since Sunday and now felt as if it were a huge mistake.

Ron looked the girl over and realized she was even more stunning when out of her school robes. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with many stray tendrils falling and framing her face. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans a snug white spaghetti strap shirt that was half hidden by the red shoulder sweater that clung to her voluptuous chest. 'God red looked good on her' he thought, but soon he was interrupted by the rooms only other inhibitor.

"Blaise I thought I told you I would be fine." Pansy stated aloud as she continued to play the piano, only now with her eyes open.

"Well luckily I'm not Blaise." Ron stated as he removed the invisibility cloak.

Pansy stopped playing the Piano and turned to face an overly grinning red head.

"You looked surprised to see me." Ron confirmed as he took a seat next to Pansy on piano the stool.

"Of course I am." Pansy declared. "It's not everyday you see a Gryffindor appear out of thin air."

"But Slytherins' on the other hand appear daily?" Ron questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Damn him for looking so sexy' she thought.' Pansy thought to herself.

"Not Slytherins, just Blaise or Draco." She allowed her eyes to travel over Ron's body. "As invisibility cloaks are rare I figured they were the only ones with one. And as I am not talking with Draco at the moment…" She noticed confusion cross Ron's face. "…don't ask. I just assumed you would be Blaise."

"So you play the piano?" Ron questioned in an attempt to change the topic.

"As a matter of fact I do." Pansy stated with a small smile. "And very well too I might add. One of the many talents my father instilled in me at a young age."

Ron allowed himself to smile at her last statement. "Why such a sad song?"

"Life isn't one great moment followed by the next, there are plenty of moments in between I'd rather forget." She stated simply.

"Oh."

"So what may I ask are you doing wondering the school at night beneath an invisibility cloak?" Pansy questioned as she pulled the keyboard cover shut. "I thought guys who won quidditch matches partied in their dormitory into the early hours of the morning, or maybe that's just what we do in my dormitory."

"We usually do, but I found myself not enjoying the festivities as much as I would have liked." Ron sated as he thought back on the letter he had received earlier.

Pansy allowed her smile to falter, for she knew quite well what had saddened him.

"You played a great game today. You should be out celebrating with your team not sitting in a ballroom talking to me."

"Maybe this is where I want to be." He stated with a seductive grin. "And how did you know that I played a great game, I thought Slytherins only watched their house play matches."

"Well I wanted to see you play so I watched as well. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"None at all I actually enjoy when beautiful young ladies watch me." He stated with a confidence that made Pansy laugh.

"Is that quite often?" She questioned.

"Not often enough." He affirmed. "Jealous?"

"Should I be?" Pansy inquired while lifting a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"With Kai following you around like some love sick puppy, maybe I should be."

"Believe me Kai is the least of your worries." She stated while wetting her lips suggestively.

Auburn eyes met indigo ones, and each stared at the other as if afraid to look away. Pansy broke their connection as she felt her cheeks become flushed.

"Surely the great Ron Weasley doesn't have time for girls, what with learning difficult quidditch moves such as the Smeerth spiral you executed today quite nicely I might add."

"You know about Caitlyn Smeerth?" Ron asked shocked.

"Who doesn't? She's only the greatest female keeper to ever play for New England, besides father represents her." Pansy stated with a grin. "She's been by the manor on more than one occasion."

"I thought your father worked as a…as a… you know." He stated warily.

"A Death Eater." Pansy supplied. "Yes father is one, however being the Dark Lords' minion is a non-paying job as of yet. So during the day he oversees the family company, _Parkinson Public Relations_. Who better to negotiate a raise in your contract than a known Death Eater?"

"Wicked, except for the part about your father being a Death Eater. I bet you have quidditch players over your house all the time." Ron stated with awe.

"Just about, however I rarely get to meet them." She stated lowly the disappointment evident in her voice. "Father conducts business away from prying eyes."

"You seem to know enough about quidditch, why not join the Slytherin team?" Ron questioned trying to get their conversation back on a lighter note.

"I'm sure even you have noticed that there are no girls on the team. It's an unspoken rule, no women allowed. Besides I hardly think I'm good enough to join the team."

After taking in the full appearance of the room Ron decided now was as good a time as any to inquire about his whereabouts. "Out of curiosity… where exactly are we?"

"We are in the southern ballroom of Parkinson manor, beautifully decorated by my great-great-grandmother." Pansy stated as she stood. "However…" she said as she took Ron's hands in hers pulling him into a standing position as well. "Maybe a change of scenery is in order."

The room shifted before his eyes and Ron found the new room just as lavishly decorated as the last. It was huge. There were two large windows that showed the grounds below and a glass door which lead to a balcony. On the right side of the room there was a fireplace, three large bookcases, as well as hundreds of photographs covering both the walls and various glass tabletops. On the left side there were two antique chairs and a large couch. Old-fashioned dark oak was the major wood and primary colors of cream with accents of dark and light green were seen throughout the room. Pansy took her seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her for Ron.

As Ron took his seat next to Pansy he took in the rest of the room in awe. It was easily just as large as his and Ginny's room put together. Several pictures adorned the room and at closer inspection he realized that many of the pictures held Pansy; waving, scowling, smiling, or making a funny face. A few pictures displayed Blaise, Draco and Pansy at various ages and soon Ron found himself laughing aloud at a five year old Blaise and Draco. Both were wearing dress robes and a similar look of disgust as they sat next to an exceedingly smiling Pansy obviously pleased with her choice of robes.

"Oh yeah, I remember that night." Pansy stated as she noticed the photo that was currently holding his attention. "We were attending a formal dinner at Draco's house."

Another photograph showed a girl sitting on the lap of a woman who looked strikingly like Pansy only older. The woman wore a dark blue gown that accentuated her eyes, while Pansy on her lap wore a light blue robe. The older woman was currently smiling and whispering into Pansy's ear as she pointed to Ron, both began to giggle as he blushed madly.

"That's my mother and me when I was younger." Pansy stated suddenly from Ron's left catching the boy off guard.

"You didn't say anything about her, what's she like?" He questioned.

Pansy face took on a somber exterior as she stared at the picture. "She's dead." She stated quietly. "Nothing more to tell."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I miss her like crazy, but I'm sure she is happier wherever she is."

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" Ron questioned as he allowed himself to stretch out on the couch.

"You are actually sitting in my pallor, it's adjacent to my bedroom." She stated nonchalantly.

"Than why are we still talking out here?" He stated looking towards the large double frosted glass doors located at the opposite end of the room.

"Because this is where I want us to remain." She stated with a playful grin . "But maybe if you're a good boy I'll show you it sooner than latter."

"Than I'll be on my best behavior."

"See that you are."

They stared at each other a moment, neither realizing the sexual innuendos.

"What's it like?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"What's what like?" Pansy questioned.

"Being rich."

"Oh that, it's a pain in the arse really." Pansy stated as she pulled her feet up to her body allowing her head to rest on her knees.

"How so?"

"Well for starters, everyone expects you to speak, dress, and walk like an aristocrat. I'm usually branded a snob before I even open my mouth."

As much as Ron hated to admit it he too had thought of Pansy as a snob. He really didn't think the girl was capable of having a civil conversation, but here he was having one that he all together didn't mind being apart of.

"What about your friends?" He inquired.

"Well Blaise and Draco mean the world to me. I've known Draco from the day I was born and I meet Blaise when I was three."

"No, I mean your female friends."

"Oh them, well first off there not even my friends they just hang around me because of my name."

"Your name."

"I think it's safe to say that the name Parkinson will always be synonyms with the dark arts. My so-called friends just hang with me, because I can offer them the protection you need within the Slytherin house."

"Don't tell me you need protection within your house."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Second many of my female acquaintances were acquired while attending charm school."

Ron stared at her uneasy. "Okay so what about the up side, at least you can buy whatever you want."

"True, but sometimes having money isn't a good thing."

"Considering the alternative it can't be that bad." Ron said

"Yeah well my father for the most part uses money to get me to do what he wants. However, he fails to realize that I have my own mind and can come to my own decision with or without the influence of his money."

"What does he want you to do?"

"What all pureblood fathers want their daughters to do. He wants me to marry a wealthy pureblood, preferable Draco or Blaise, produce a male heir and stay at home to take care of my so-called family." She groaned. "Do I look like the type of woman who would enjoy sitting by the fireplace creating needlepoint designs and ordering around house elves for a living?"

"Not really."

"My father loves me, but he needs to understand that times are changing. I don't want to become the person he wants me to be. I mean, don't get me wrong I want to get married and I want to have children. But I also want to work outside the home and I also want to have a voice within my home, but my father is only concerned about me finding a husband that is up to his standards." She sighed. "Was your parent's marriage an arranged one?"

Ron thought about the question. "No, my mum had an arranged marriage but she turned her back on her family to marry dad."

"Hmm smart woman." Pansy stated more to herself than Ron. "Well due to an arranged marriage, father married mother and let's just say neither were happy with that arrangement. Hence, mother refused to have an arranged marriage set up for me, said something about never wanting to see me that unhappy."

"So you want to marry for love?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Good to know." Ron stated as Pansy raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I mean... uh... good for you... not that... not that I would marry you." Ron stammered as Pansy expression changed to one of annoyance. "Not to say that I wouldn't marry you... or you marry me." He looked to the floor and silently begged to be swallowed up. "You know maybe I should just remove the foot from my mouth."

"Good idea." She said with a smile as they both shared a laugh. "So what's it like to be a Weasley and apart of the golden trio?"

"Difficult."

"It can't be that bad you always seem to save the day."

Ron laughed bitterly. "Save the day, is that what we do? It seems we only have to save the day, because trouble always seems to follow us around."

"You are best friends with Potter."

"Yeah Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy whose suppose to defeat Voldemort, and the boy whose shadow I've lived in since the day we met." Ron said dryly as he stared at the floor.

"Are you jealous of him?" Pansy found herself asking aloud before she could stop herself.

"No." Ron said a little too quickly in Pansy's opinion. "It's just that everything comes so easily to him and Hermione, everything I have I had to work for." He released a breath. "It sometimes just doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe, but you and I both know life isn't fair."

"Did you know that when I became a prefect, Harry made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Not to mention the fact that my brothers kept telling me I was only a prefect, because Harry had other things to worry about." Ron sighed. "That hurt more than any of them knew. So what did I do, I tried out for the quidditch team that year in search of finding something I was good at on my own. Only to find out that I made it in the first place because of my brothers and the fact that I was the best friend of Harry Potter."

Pansy was speechless. Of course Ron wasn't the best quidditch player during fifth year, but she had at least thought he had made the team do to some sort of skill level.

"I spent every day the next summer practicing behind my house with Ginny or studying quidditch moves in my room. I worked so hard that I eventually became captain of the team this year, however coincidently Hermione became Head girl so my congratulations was short lived in the wake of her new accomplishment."

"Blimey I never knew your life was like that."

Ron looked at Pansy as if he had forgotten she was in the room. "Look at me complaining like some common house elf. It's not all so bad, both Harry and Hermione mean the world to me I would do anything for them."

"What about your parents?" She questioned.

"Well my mum pretty much stays at home or helps the Order." Ron stated aloud not realizing what he was saying.

"The Order?" Pansy questioned knowing already what he was talking about.

"I mean she puts things in order." Ron stated stammering. "You know around the house."

"Uh huh." Pansy said not really believing him but allowing it to slide.

"My dad likes to tamper with muggle things, finds them fascinating."

"Really." She stated enthusiastically. "Sometimes Draco and I hang out in muggle London, but don't tell Draco he would kill me if he knew I told you."

"Your secrets safe with me."

"You know Ron." Pansy stated as she moved closer to him on the couch. "I think all your hard work paid off, but all work and no play makes for very dull days."

Ron moved closer to Pansy. "You have no idea." He stated lowly the tone of his voice making Pansy shiver.

"Oh I think I have an…"

But that was as far as she got, because in that instant her lips were covered and captivated in a persistent kiss. Ron's hands quickly snaked around Pansy pulling her into his lap, while she began to run her hands through his hair. The kiss was very passionate and both moaned their assessment.

But in an instant, Pansy pulled back breathing hard allowing her body to rotate on Ron's lap and incoherent moans were all that Ron could articulate at the moment.

"You're killing me." He whispered into her ear before claiming her lips again in a passionate kiss. Pansy managed to slide off of his lap as she laid horizontally on the couch pulling him down on top of her. Ron wasn't prepared for what the beautiful Slytherin did next, her mouth left his as she made her way down his neck, nibbling sucking, and biting along his neck and jaw line. Not to be bested Ron began to palm her breast delicately through her sweater and smirked with satisfaction as she groaned from the friction he had caused.

"Ron… oh… Ron…" Pansy moaned as Ron began to lift her red sweater leaving her only in her thin spaghetti strap shirt. He then descended upon her lips again living them slightly bruised from his ministrations.

"No...no...no." Pansy said and began to push him off of her. This was wrong this is not how she wanted her first time with Ron to be. Pansy knew he was upset about his day and she refused to be a mercy fuck to him. "You really don't want to do this." She stated as she began to sit up on the couch, funny she didn't remember lying down.

"Oh I think I know what I want." Ron stated as he started to pull Pansy towards him.

"Well I don't want to." She stated aloud not believing the words herself.

"But... but I thought."

"Ron I really do find you attractive, but I don't want to do this because you need a little cheering up." Pansy stated quietly.

"Is that what you think?" Ron questioned. "Pansy I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do and just so you know I wouldn't use you like that." Ron stated as he stood up to leave.

"I didn't say you had to leave." Pansy said a little pleased with the information she had just heard. "Please stay." She patted the cushion next to her.

Ron hesitated for a moment but then took a seat on the couch so that his back was on the armrest and his feet were now resting on Pansy's jeans.

"Hey! What was that for?" She shouted as she stood up form the couch.

Ron smirked and placed his feet back on the spot where her butt had been moments before. "How else was I going to get you to get up?" Ron questioned as he settled further into the couch.

"So just where in the hell am I suppose to sit?" She questioned.

Ron patted in between his legs and smiled.

Pansy shrugged and laid in between the legs of the red head, her soft hair gently resting against his firm stomach as they continued to talk about their interest for the rest of the night.

* * *

I hope that you all got a little insight on what it's like to be a Parkinson and a Weasley. I know it took a while but you all forgive me don't you. (Innocent smile) I hope you guys picked up on all the hints I gave throughout this chapter and the last. Oh and you guys really make my day with all of the reviews, my heart swells with pride. 

Now on to Shout outs

**Evilevergreen-**Wow you actually reviewed ever chapter, I hope you will continue to do so. But the person Snape is sleeping with is the person you least expect.

**Sagutcheway-06-** (Wipes tear) thank you so much.

**Sweety**- I hope that even though I updated late I'm still on your good side.

**Lady-Firehair**- I'm glad you wrote a review, but just so you know Pansy is the girl that Ron met over the summer.

**Krirobe**- I'm glad my errors don't stick out that much. D.Torres I'm sure will be very happy to hear that. My favorite chapter so far will have to be chapter 10. I love an angry Ron and a sarcastic Draco.

**The-Reader**- you made me so happy and I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Besides you are totally right I need to get my arse moving.

**x.silver.green.x**- Ah a fellow Slytherin and your absolutely right we defiantly are vain.

**Dracowar**- I'm sure your not the only one reading this story just to figure out who is sleeping with who and believe me there are many hints that I give you. As to whose sleeping with who I won't tell for awhile, but I hope you will continue to read and review.

I was so shocked I got 11 reviews for the last chapter and just to keep you all reviewing I will only post the next chapter, which is finished by the way, after I receive 8 reviews for this chapter. Oh and I really want you all to tell me who you think Snape is sleeping with and who you think is sleeping with Draco.

_Next Chapter_: Kai has a question for Pansy and an opinion about Ron. Snape has a meeting with Pansy, so you all get to see what goes on during there meetings, and talks about his love life.

Now it's time to review it really makes my day. HUGS AND KISSES.


	13. Life Choices

By** DracosDragon969 **

Rated: M (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Life Choices

* * *

The entrance to the Slytherin common room was as much a guarded secret as to where Voldemort's lair was officially located. And if one were not paying close attention to his or her surroundings the entrance could easily be missed, for it was not guarded by a portrait like all of the other houses but by a large serpent that remained coiled into the concrete walls unless awoken properly.

Pansy inconspicuously took out her wand to tap the wall that would grant her entrance into her common room.

A large silver serpent emerged from the wall and demanded the password in an irritable voice.

"Pureblood or Death." Pansy stated clearly.

"Ennnnnnter." The serpent declared as it uncoiled to reveal the entryway.

"Where have you been?" Intoned Draco in a curious voice from where he was sitting on a dark green sofa. He had assumed Pansy was upstairs asleep like so many of his other housemates.

"None of your business." Pansy stated as she crossed the room intent on heading up to her dormitory without talking to the blonde.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" He questioned, his silver eyes pleading with Pansy to accept his unconventional apology.

"Should I?" She stated icily. "What you said hurt me more than you know. My father is always trying to influence such decisions in my life. I won't have you doing so as well." She said dangerously her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Pans I care too much to see him hurt you." Draco stated in a defeated tone.

"Draco… I know you feel you have to protect me from everyone and everything, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I know that." He stated more to himself than to the girl standing before him. "Professor Snape was looking for you earlier." Draco stated changing the subject.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock, why?" Draco questioned.

'Bloody Hell' she thought as she raced up the stairs to her room, she was late for her meeting with Severus and that could only mean complete and utter exertion on her part when she finally arrived. She headed for the shower not caring who she awoke. Sixteen minutes later she found herself heading for the potion classroom.

Rounding the corner Luna Lovegood looked to be at first glance in a sort of trance, the girl in question was doing a mixture of a dance walk with her eyes closed. It was a wonder she hadn't walked into any walls or anyone else for that matter. The young Ravenclaw was wearing a wizarding headphone set and singing horribly off key to a song by the new wizard band Strange Occurrences.

Deciding that this charade had went on long enough, Pansy walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder bringing her back into the reality of this world.

"Sweet Merlin you scared me." Luna stated as she clutched her heart, her owl earrings flapping widely.

"And your making my ears bleed." Pansy said as she gave the girl the best glare she could muster this time of morning. "Surely that off key drabble you were shouting couldn't have constituted singing."

Luna paid little attention to the insult that was given and returned a large smile in the direction of Pansy. "The song was stuck in my head and you know how it is when you have a song…"

"What are you doing down here Lovegood?" She questioned cutting the girl off mid sentence. "You do realize that this is the dungeons."

"I was looking for Ginny."

"And just why would a Weasley be in the dungeons on a Sunday?"

"I went by the head dormitory to look for her and Hermione stated Draco was down here so I assumed Ginny..." She trailed off.

"I don't know what you're on about Lovegood, but know this…saying Draco and Ginny in the same sentence is a death decree just waiting to happen." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides Draco left twenty minutes ago and from what I could tell without the presence of a Weasley tagging along."

"Oh." Said Luna.

"Now I believe it best you run along. The dungeons can be most unforgiving to those who do not belong." She said turning away from the girl.

Pansy shook her head Luna Lovegood was really something. She didn't dislike the Ravenclaw on the contrary she found the girls carefree attitude to be most refreshing and if not for the house robes the girl wore Pansy could have seen herself befriending her if only to hear the entertaining comments she came up with.

"Pansy!" A male voice shouted from behind her. Pansy turned to face Kai who surprisingly looked much more appealing then she cared to admit.

"Hi." He stated with a large smile, one that did not fit his face at all.

Pansy immediately became wary, one thing she hated to see on a fellow Slytherin was a smile for it meant most often than not that the wearer was plotting something.

She watched as he looked her over hungrily and after clearing her throat a small blushed tinged the outskirts of Kai's ears. "Well yeah I…" He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would do me the great pleasure of accompanying me to the Halloween Ball?"

Pansy stared at him in disbelief, of all the people to ask her this question it just had to be the one she least wanted to go with. "Not to be rude Kai, but I think I'll pass."

"Don't tell me you have a date already." Kai sated his smile never leaving his face. "You're not going with Draco, because he has to escort the mudblood and Blaise has already told me he's taking a girl from Ravenclaw."

"I see you have done your research, however my answer still stands. So if you'll excuse me."

"Don't tell me this is about that bloody Gryffindork?" Kai said as he took lengthy steps to back Pansy into a neighboring wall.

"What are you on about?" Pansy stated. "Clearly I have no interest in a Gryffindor."

"But you see I know for a fact you do. If one is paying attention he or she would see the stolen glances in the hallway, the winks you share when you think no one is looking, and the double takes you give each other in class. Surely you don't take me for a fool?" He questioned rhetorically. "He'll never be good enough for you." He whispered into her ear, his breath making her ears twinge out of interest or fear she did not know.

"That's your opinion, not mine." She said flatly. She inwardly cursed herself for allowing someone like Kai to find out her secret.

"No my dear that's societies opinion, but you've obviously forgotten that." He allowed a finger to trace down her cheek as he continued to stare at her lustfully. "He may be a pureblood, but he and his family will never be associated with wealth or power." He allowed a seductive grin to grace his face. "The kind of wealth and power you and I have been accustomed to since birth."

"Money and Power isn't everything." Pansy stated defiantly. "Besides...I have enough of both."

"You can never have too much."

"You know I assumed that after our second meeting in the Great Hall you would realize I'm not like most girls."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…quite so."

"I'm sure you realize your father will not be pleased with the company you keep." Kai stated getting back to the mater at hand.

"I can assure you my father will be no more disappointed than he usually is." She said cocking her head to the side her eyes clouding over in anger.

Kai found himself stepping away from Pansy and for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts he realized why the witch before him was desired for the Dark Lord's plans. "Think about what I said." And with that he turned and headed fro the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Certainly you know how to tell time." Severus stated from the front of the classroom as Pansy entered.

"Uncle Severus…" Said Pansy in her sweetest tone using the name only she was allowed to call him when outside of class. Although Severus was not her biological Uncle, Pansy had come to respect her professor as a sort of second father figure. "Forgive me for my tardiness I overslept and loss track of the time."

She slipped off her shoes as she heard the shrinking and then levitation spells of the large work desk behind her. Raising her hands towards the oak potion door and placed several silencing and confusion spells to ensure privacy.

"Expeliarmus!" Severus shouted from behind her and with quick thinking she managed to dodge the blue streaks of light aimed at her.

Taking her wand from her magically concealed pocket she tossed it at Severus barley concealing her smirk. "All you had to do was ask."

"Surely you don't think your enemies will ask for your wand sweetly."

"No, but then again no one knows my secret."

For as long as Severus and Pansy had been meeting (since she was ten) he had always insisted on wearing the black robes he taught class in. He face was always masked with a look of indifference as if the duel they were going to participate in was merely something to occupy his time.

"I don't plan on taking it easy with you." He said warningly as he took up his stance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pansy stated as she mirrored the man across form her.

"Incendio!" Snape bellowed as a bright orange light left his wand heading in the direction of Pansy.

Pansy mumbled "Flamma Congelo." As a tingling sensation of red and orange flames engulfed her body. "Finite Incantatem." She said clearly and watched as the flames around her disappeared.

Snape took this time and shot two spells in her direction, the first of which she side step, but the other had allowed a small gash to appear over her left eye.

"Impedimenta!" Pansy stated as she felt the fresh cut. The power of the spell caused Severus to sail into a neighboring wall with a loud thud.

"Stupefy!" Severus yelled as he picked himself off the floor with a grunt.

"Protego." She snapped in the direction of Snape, but he easily sidestepped the attack.

"I thought you weren't going to take it easy on me."

An hour later Pansy had received additional cuts to her lip and shoulder, she could feel the surfacing of bruises on her thigh, right cheek, and her lower abdomen. Severus on the other hand was sporting a gash on his arm, a black eye, a bump on his head, and was also now starting to limp out of the way of spells she had cast in his direction. All in all the entire duel was going well.

Pansy was beginning to wheeze due to the pain from her stomach and knew that she would need to end the duel soon. "Silenco!" She shrieked her palms raised in the direction of Severus.

As the yellow light hit him he realized his defeat, he vaguely heard the cutting curse she fired right after but felt the effects immediately in the form of blood dripping down the front of his face.

"Pertificus Totalus!" She hissed and watched as Snape fell to the floor with a loud thud, the look of astonishment on his face sent the girl into a fit of wheezing giggles as she simultaneously released the spells.

"Now that you have had your laugh for the day maybe we can proceed to more pressing matters." He stated as he stood up and proceeded to head into his personal potion storage cabinet. He appeared minutes later with a jar of what seemed to be full of…

"Frogs?" Pansy questioned in a wheezy tone. "Why would we need frogs?"

Upon hearing her voice, Snape pulled a vial from his pocket and handed it to Pansy whom drowned it in one gulp. There was no need to question exactly what she had been given for she could feel the effects almost immediately.

"You my dear will be practicing the unforgivable curses on frogs with wandless magic today."

Pansy shook her head repeatedly. "I can't."

"Now as I recall for the past two weeks we have been studying these particular curses."

"And as I recall for the past two weeks I have failed." She stated angrily, her tone not so much directed towards Severus but at her failure. "If I couldn't place them on you, what makes you think I will be able to do so with frogs?"

"Your failure was to be expected, your magical ability is rare to say the least and must therefore be practiced…"

"Uncle Severus I don't think I will be able to do this…" She stated as she watched him immobilize a large frog that was trying to hop into a dark corner. "To perform an unforgivable you already have to have a lot of anger, you're asking me to do this as well as keep my magical energy from overpowering me emotionally."

"Correct."

"Will I be able to do that?"

"Only one way to find out." Severus said as he stared at the girl before him, she really had come a long way. "But given your background, I think you will do well."

"Will I feel drained after performing the spell?"

"My research has shown that most likely you will feel even more drained than usual."

"Than why must I learn this?"

"The beginning of a war is in our mist you must be prepared."

"And learning to perform unforgivables wandlessly will prepare me?"

"Yes and it will make you a more valuable solider to the dark." Severus stated seriously.

Pansy allowed that thought to settle with her. A solider for the dark, did Severus really think she would serve Voldemort dutifully after what he had done to her family. She had already made the decision that she would join, but only after she had thought up a way to secure immunity for herlself and friends after the light won. For she had no doubt of whom would be victorious, Potter's track record with the dark lord spoke for its self. And there was no way she was going to allow herself to riot away in some cell for a choice she made to protect her loved ones.

"…the snag will occur with the killing curse…"

"A snag!" She exclaimed cutting Severus off, having not heard anything he had said prior. The last thing she needed to happen was for her to accidentally kill herself from the spell backfiring.

"Well there is always the chance the spell could backfire."

"Has anyone been able to perform the killing curse wandlessly?"

"Only one, but that was ages ago."

"And now you want me to try it!"

"Well obviously not today." Severus said briskly. "But yes in the future you will be asked to perform the curse, though that won't occur until after I feel you will be able to execute it accurately."

"Who was the last person to perform it?"

"It was a long time ago." He said all the while healing Pansy's earlier bruises to the best of his ability.

"How long is a long time ago?"

"Long enough for several people to unsuccessfully try afterwards."

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Not a chance." Severus stated with a smirk. "Now let's see if you can make the frog hop towards you." He allowed his eyes to take in Pansy's returned look of defeat. "You can do this." He stated reassuringly. "Or maybe a young woman such as yourself is more fit for keeping a household in order than preparing for combat." He pulled out his wand as if he were about to end their lesson for the day.

"I don't believe I said I was giving up."

Severus lip began to curl upward at finding how easy it was to convince her to continue.

"Oh and Uncle Severus…" She stated as an afterthought. "Reverse psychology is something you try on Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's."

She heard Severus mutter the counter-curse to his earlier immobilization spell and watched as the frog tried to find an exit. "Imperio!" She screamed and seconds later found herself within the mind of the desperate frog 'walk towards me' she thought but the spider was by now pushing her back out. "It's not working."

"Try again." Severus demanded from his position against a wall a few feet away from her.

She tried again and watched as yet again she lost her connection with the small creature, although it wasn't as fast as with her first try.

"Better…" Severus drawled as he shrank the frog and placed it back in its box. "…but I think you need a rest. We shall try again Tuesday after your prefect duties." And with that he began summoning the shrunken work desk. "Now would you like to tell me what kept you up late last night, no doubt playing the piano?" It was a known fact to the head of house that when angered or saddened the girl before him would release her frustration by playing the piano.

"I… have you…argh this is so frustrating." She said aloud while Severus just smiled and gestured her into his private living area. After their many meetings it was not uncommon for Pansy to find herself adjourning to her professors' room to talk about a variety of subjects. At first she had found that their talks had been more impersonal such as quidditch, school subjects, and the social lifestyles of various pureblood families. However, lately Severus only wanted to discuss if she had reached a decision in regards to serving Voldemort.

"Have you ever been in love?" Pansy questioned before Severus was able to lead their conversation into talks of dark marks and lords.

Severus looked at her, confusion shown on his face. "Where is this coming from?" He stated as he summoned an antique tea set from his kitchenette.

"It's just a question thats been on my mind." She stated as she took a steaming cup of tea from Severus outstretched hand

"You have inquired about my love life."

"No… no… just love in general." Pansy stated trying hard to hide the blush that was tingeing her cheeks.

"Was I ever in love?" Severus questioned aloud to himself. "That's a very complicated question."

Pansy took a sip of her tea. "It's a very cut and dry question, unless of course you were in love with a muggle born."

Severus chuckled, however his mirth not exactly reaching his eyes, but Pansy was hardly paying attention to his facial features to recognize his discomfort. "I was infatuated once…" Severus stated. "But at such a young age I thought it was love."

"So what did you do to get her attention?"

"I did the only thing I could to impress her." He stated. "I became a Death Eater."

There was a pregnant pause. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"Don't be… I don't regret what I did." Severus stated as he inwardly felt disgusted with himself, but he needed to know where her loyalties lied before he revealed himself as a spy for the light.

"Well do you mind if I ask who the girl was?"

"Actually it was Bellatrix Black." He stated placing his tea cup on his floating saucer. "However we both know she no longer goes by that name."

"Yes, I guess she doesn't."

"Speaking of which, have you made your decision?" He questioned in hopes of changing the subject.

"Yes and No." she stated quietly.

"Our Lordwill be calling upon you soon in hopes that you have made a decision."

"I'm sure he will be." She spat.

Severus gave her a double take after hearing the venom in her voice, maybe she would be willing to help the light he thought.

"I'm sorry…it's just… I really need to think about this." She stated quietly as she started to walk towards the door. "I'll see you Tuesday night after my prefect duties." And with that she left her potion professor alone in his cold living quarters.

* * *

**A/N 1** My thoughts on the chapter-I loved it and hated it at the same time, is that possible. I love Luna and I promise to have her in future chapters (LOL owl earrings). I hated the whole Kai and Pansy talk but I just couldn't leave it out. I know you all were wondering where I went and believe me I was thinking the same thing. Hopefully I won't ever have to leave you for as long as I did again (tries to duck the steady stream of flying tomatoes) but I can honestly say that chapter 14 iscomplete so I will be posting it soon. Oh and thank you all so so so so much for reviewing, I am currently wiping away the stream of joyful tears (so keep reviewing). I really don't have a lot of time to review each and every review but just know that I read them all and enjoyed the comments that you wrote.

**A/N 2** Oh and as far as Severus becoming a death eater for Bellatrix, that's only half true there are other factors that come into play obviously that will be told in future chapters. Now as a group lets all look disgusted at the thought of Bellatrix and Severus making out, one...two…three SHIVERS Uggghhhh. Lol.


	14. Agree to Disagree

_**Façade**_

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Ron meets a girl in Diagon Alley before he returns to Hogwarts for his final year. Who's the girl? Why the one and only Pansy Parkinson, although Ron doesn't know this. Pansy is dealing with having to lie to the one guy she wants to be with, Ron, and weather or not to receive the Dark Mark along side her best friends Draco and Blaise. The story goes through their final year at Hogwarts and deals with lies, deceit, love, and the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Relationship Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/ Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Blasie Zabini/ every girl at Hogwarts that will have him.

Rated: R (FOR A REASON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Agree to Disagree

* * *

It had been two weeks, two weeks since Ron and Pansy had spent the night together in the room of requirement. Two weeks of Ron trying to get up the nerve to ask her to the ball. Two weeks of cold showers while he thought of the blonde Slytherin beauty. Two weeks of getting over his summer crush. And two weeks of Masenfer throwing him dirty looks in the large corridors of the castle, Merlin he annoyed him.

After there night in the room of requirement Pansy and Ron had grown somewhat closer, they talked about many things and at times Ron found himself actually anticipating the next time they would meet for prefect duties. However the more he thought about a possible relationship with the Slytherin the more he knew it wouldn't work. Girls like Pansy didn't date guys like him it was an unwritten rule. So here he was currently sitting in the Great Hall pushing his food around with a fork awaiting the clearance of students for morning classes. Ron looked up, there she was laughing with Draco and Blaise, he turned his attention back to his food. He didn't stand a chance, and unless he wanted to attend the ball alone (something he adamantly refused to do) he would have to accept the invite of escorting Hannah.

Harry and Hermione were seating opposite of him sharing worried glances for their friend.

A large tawny owl brought the trio out of there thoughts as it waited irritably. Paying the owl and offering up a piece of bacon Hermione began her daily routine of looking through the prophet in hopes of finding subliminal messages and information the order had still deemed them to young to know about.

Ron let out a loud yawn as he pushed his plate out of the way, giving his head room to lie against the hard wood table. He couldn't function under these conditions, 'life was so bloody unfair' he thought. However he was quickly swatted over the head with a large item.

"Hey!" He shouted as he sat up abruptly, his eyes immediately spotting the rolled up paper Hermione held clutched in her hand.

"Look at this." She stated placing the Daily Prophet in between the three obviously ignoring Ron's complaint.

**Robert Vaughn Dies Quietly at his Home**

**Story by Kenya Hines**

**Robert Vaughn (46), the last male descendant of Hogwarts founder Rowena Ravenclaw, was found dead last night at his manor in Venice, Italy. Vaughn whom was found by a houself, was examined not only by mediwizards but by a group of aurors who suspected fowl play. "We wanted to be certain that Mr. Vaughn died of natural causes and after an extensive investigation we have found no evidence to suggest otherwise." Said recently instated Head-Arour Shacklebott Kingsley. It is believed that his death occurred naturally and is not the work of you-know-who or his Death Eaters. However with the "naturaldeath" of Michael Drone (78), the last descendent of Hogwarts founder Helga Hufflepuff, just four months previous this reporter finds the circumstances are quite suspicious. ****Vaughn, whom is the author of over thirty advanced charm books, is survived by his only daughter Chastity whom celebrated her tenth birthday just two weeks ago. **

**If you remember we reportedlast week of Vaughn's visitation to his old alma mater Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which he stated he had returned to discuss business with headmaster Albus Dumbledore. With his recent death Dumbledore had this to say: "It is very unfortunate that this has occurred and Robert's presence within the wizarding world will be sorely missed." We have tried to interview Miss. Vaughn but she has been placed in the custody of a close family friend and has been unavailable for comment. However, here at the prophet we would like to extend our condolences…**

"There's a connection." Harry replied.

"Stop being paranoid." Ron stated aloud to a Harry who was currently rereading the article and a Hermione whom was deep in thought. However with the whispering that was growing all over the Great Hall it seemed that many of the students were thinking along the same lines as Harry.

"No Ron I think Harry's right." Hermione said withdrawing herself from her thoughts. "This is all connected some how."

"If you-know-who had been involved a gruesome death would have occurred and that large ugly mark would have tainted the sky." Ron supplied while looking towards an impartial Slytherin table.

"But doesn't that strike you as odd that both Hynds and Vaughn are the descendants of founders." Harry stated over the paper he was holding.

"Besides… a natural death Ron." Hermione stated quietly. "What a load of rubbish, wizards and witches usually die naturally in their late nineties."

At this Ron reached over and snatched the paper from Harry's hand. "It says here that the ministries best medics and aurors have declared that nothing out of the ordinary has occurred."

Harry sighed and stood. "Maybe, let's go before were late to class."

Hermione and Ron both stood as well grabbing their bags and heading towards the fourth floor.

"I think we should still discuss this." Hermione said while walking in the hallway, both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Voldemort is behind this some how."

Ron turned his attention to Harry. "Did you receive any visions of anger or happiness last night?" He questioned.

"Well no… but that could be because Voldemort is currently blocking our connection." Harry stated his hand unconsciously rubbing at his scar.

"See there…" Ron stated ignoring the use of Voldemort's name. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Ron, he said that visions haven't occurred because Voldemort is blocking them, that doesn't mean Voldemort has stopped terrorizing people." She stated mater-of-factly.

"Let's just drop it." Harry said seeing the new defense room in view.

"It's just…"

"Hermione your searching for something that isn't there, beside I agree with Harry just drop it."

Outside the newly reinstated defense room, a clear division among the houses could be seen even more so than usual. With the newly printed article it seemed as if the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor had decided to show their disdain for Slytherin students publicly. As the trio neared the classroom, the look of hate and spite was an emotion shown among all of the students not just the Slytherin's as was per usual. With only three minutes left until class was to begin Professor Lupin appeared at the door with a large smile to usher in his awaiting students.

"I'm pleased to see that you all made it to class on time." He stared at the Slytherin's whom all had small smirks in place at his comment. "Today you will pair up with your authorized partners and conduct an official duel." Immediately Kai put up his hand. "No Mr. Masenfer you may not use dark spells to disarm, disfigure, or damage your opponent. If anyone wishes to ignore this rule you will find yourself assisting Mr. Filch with his custodial duties for a month." Many of the students winced at the cruel punishment. "Now pair up."

Immediately the students started to walk towards their assigned mats. Unlike with other classes, students were placed with partners of the same skill level. Often resulting in students being paired with someone from an opposing house; Harry was paired with Draco, Ron was with Blaise, Hermione was with Susan, while Pansy was paired with Nott.

After only ten minutes of dueling a loud thud was heard towards the back of the class. Everyone turned to find Crabbe picking himself off of the floor while a disgruntle Turpin held her wand at the ready. "What the fuck is wrong wit you!" Crabbe yelled finally standing up and facing his Ravenclaw partner.

The class immediately began to crowd around the two in hopes of seeing another attack. However they only got to see a very upset Professor Lupin making his way towards the back of class. "Mr. Crabbe ten points from Slytherin for your language and you Miss. Turpin what is the meaning of this."

"He killed him!" The girl screamed her wand never descending.

"What?" Professor Lupin stated looking at Crabbe oddly.

By now the rest of the class had divided up once again; the Slytherin students took their place beside and behind Vincent, while everyone else began to stand behind Lisa.

"He killed him…" she spat again. "…our last descent of Ravenclaw!"

"Last decent hardly, he had a daughter you idiot." Millicent spat from beside Crabbe. "Your precious Ravenclaw lineage is safe."

"What is going on?" Professor Lupin demanded.

"Them." Turpin stated waving her wand dangerously. "I refuse to work with future Death Eaters." Several students behind her nodded in agreement. "There all in cahoots with that…that… snake."

"Bite your tongue." Pansy snapped viciously her eyes narrowed daring the girl to say something else. "You have no proof of where our loyalties lie, I suggest you get your facts straight Turpin."

"Harry says he saw all of your fathers in that graveyard three years ago and again at the Ministry of Magic the following year." Susan Bones declared. "She's right I refuse to be in the same room as you lot."

"Believe me the feeling is mutual." Draco said from Pansy left.

"Calm down, there is no need for this. The Daily Prophet has already denied all claims of ties to Voldemort." Professor Lupin stated realizing the students were upset over the death discussed in the Prophet earlier.

"And we all know just how competent and reliable the Prophet is." Justin Finch-Fletchley said.

"You know Turpin, people get old and die its called life." Pansy stated with a smirk.

"The funny thing is every house has family and friends who experience 'life,' and yet you Slytherins seem to be immortal." Turpin stated lowly.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Well what do you think Harry?" A student towards the back of the huddle inquired. Immediately everyone turned to stare at the silent trio awaiting a response.

"I feel…" He glanced at the Slytherins. "…that the circumstances are suspicious."

"Is this the same **feeling**you had back in fifth year, the feeling that got your dogfather killed?" Draco stated lazily.

Harry drew his wand swiftly and placed it on Draco's throat. "Leave Sirius out of this." He hissed.

"Harry!" Professor Lupin shouted trying to pull Harry out of his confrontation with Malfoy to no avail.

"Lower your wand." Draco stated his eyes locked with Harry neither wanting to be the first to look away.

"Boys!" Hermione stated above the murmurs of various students around her.

"Since were going on about feelings." Harry spat placing his wand back in his pocket. "Tell me Malfoy, how did your father **feel** rotting in his cell at Azkaban?"

"It's hardly a mater worth mentioning Potter, I'm sure you heard while staying with your muggle relatives he was released within weeks of his imprisonment." Draco said while dusting imaginary pieces of lint from his clothing.

"Money can buy anything these days." Ron mumbled next to Hermione who nodded slowly.

"And what would you know about money Weasley?" Blaise questioned while several Slytherin snickered around him.

Ron scowled at the boy, but kept quiet just the same, he refused to look in the direction of Pansy.

"I can see there is no need to hold class after such an emotional outburst. You may all leave, however Miss Turpin you will have to serve detention with me for a week." The Slytherins laughed. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione stay." Professor Lupin stated.

"See you around Potter. "Draco drawled as he left with Blaise and Pansy.

"Likewise Malfoy." Harry stated towards the retreating Slytherins.

Several students began to gather there belongings as they spoke softly, clearly retelling the events of the class period. As soon as the last student left the classroom the trio awkwardly turned to await their scolding from Remus.

"We really didn't mean…" Harry began.

"Don't bother." Remus stated calmly. "I agree with you, there is definitely a connection to Voldemort it's just…"

"So we should go to Dumbledore?" Hermione interjected.

"Whatever conclusion you bring to him believe me he's already thought of that and many others, the man spends his days going over information he receives in both the muggle and wizarding world." Remus informed the group before him with a sigh.

"If anything is going on, I'm sure Malfoy's family is leading the mob." Ron stated as he relaxed against a nearby table.

"Voldemort is starting to become more paranoid." Hermione said softly. "He has become very selective of whom he discloses his plans to."

"How do you that?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Severus." Both Remus and Harry sated together.

Hermione blushed and turned away from their raised eyebrows and Ron's confused look.

"Well whatever it is he's planning, he's trying to be as inconspicuous as possible." Remus said as he turned from the group.

"That's what scares me the most." Harry said as he gathered his things and headed towards the door.

* * *

Yeah it's finished. I actually loved this chapter Slytherins vs. the world (or should I say the school LOL). This is where the story sort of picks up and you find out the underlying plot of this story (no it's not justa romance story between Ron and Pansy, Sorry). I really loved the students' interactions within this chapter, and I hope you did too. Now please review. HUGS and KISSES


End file.
